Impact
by Mushexor
Summary: ONE SHOT : Une curiosité mal placée, une fenêtre ouverte, une amie absente et un impact dans deux vies... E/B AH


**Titre :** Impact

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Sweet romance

**Paring : **Edward / Bella, of course

**Résumé :** Une curiosité mal placée, une fenêtre ouverte, une amie absente et un impact dans deux vies... One shot

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong>

Bonsoir à toutes !

En pleine écriture du chapitre 7 de _Sweet, sweet Love_ nous vous livrons notre premier One shot sucré. Une première pour nous. Et un défi personnel. Ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un bon - en espérant... - moment à passer. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture, vous remercions d'avoir eu la curiosité de passer par là ainsi que pour les futures reviews que vous nous laisserez sur notre tout premier rôle inversé. En effet, je - Mush - suis dans la tête de Bella - une fois n'est pas coutume - et Effex' dans celle d'Edward. En souhaitant vous avoir convaincues. Bonne soirée - ou bonne journée - et à une prochaine fois pour une nouvelle aventure ;) Bizouxxx !

* * *

><p><strong>Impact<strong>

** ° oOo** °

_BELLA POV_

Rien.

C'est le seul mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit lorsque j'étais rentrée chez moi tard cette nuit-là, dans une espèce de bulle en coton avec ses grands yeux verts qui hantaient mon esprit.

Verts.

Le genre de vert qui m'avait totalement subjuguée lorsque je m'étais plongée dedans l'espace de quelques secondes quand Jane me l'avait présenté. Je ne l'avais même pas écoutée. Je ne l'avais même pas regardée. Je m'étais juste plongée à corps perdu dans ce vert froid et attrayant, comme lorsqu'on plonge dans une eau noire et inconnue d'un lac quelconque qu'on ne connait pas jusqu'à se laisser complètement envahir par une sorte de suffoquement glacé et apaisant.

Les évènements autour de moi avaient tout à coup été mis en sourdine, les couleurs s'étaient ternies, mon cœur s'était serré et ma gorge était devenue sèche.

" _Je ne comprends pas ce que les filles me trouvent. _"

C'était une des phrases qui revenait le plus dans nos conversations d'avant ce soir-là.

Ce que les filles lui trouvaient...

Tout.

Un regard froid et impénétrable, une peau blanche, limite livide qu'on avait envie de réchauffer, un nez aquilin, une mâchoire un peu trop carrée et forte, des traits fins, des sourcils épais mais bien définis, des cheveux en désordre comme s'il était allergique au mot "peigne" et une bouche... A damner la plus vertueuse des saintes.

Rouge.

Le genre de rouge qu'on a envie de mordre. Rouge comme la pomme que présente la sorcière à Blanche-Neige, d'un genre brillant et vif, prêt à nous attirer à lui, comme un aimant, comme une... Interdiction.

Rien.

C'était le seul mot qui devait me venir à l'esprit lorsque dorénavant je penserais à Edward Cullen, meilleur ami d'une très bonne amie, Jane Volturi, et irrévocablement raide dingue d'une autre depuis près de six ans.

**° oOo °**

_J + 2 après l'impact avec les yeux verts..._

Emmitouflée dans ma couette, un mug fumant de chocolat chaud dans les mains, je regardais la pluie tomber à travers la petite baie vitrée de mon salon comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

Groggy, les yeux boursoufflés par le manque de sommeil, un seul mot pouvait me décrire convenablement...

Épave.

Edward Cullen était définitivement entré dans ma vie avec la force de l'iceberg qui avait terrassé le Titanic, avec sa froideur et sa rudesse, son sourire en coin et ses réflexions parfois alambiquées, le genre de phrases interminables, faites de mots compliqués qui m'avaient une fois poussée à lui demander s'il n'envisageait pas de devenir écrivain un jour ou l'autre dans sa vie.

_" Le pouvoir et la beauté des mots sont parfois très surprenants "_

C'était ce qu'il m'avait répondu de façon très évasive.

Et maintenant que je l'avais, pour mon plus grand malheur et mon plus grand bonheur mélangés, vu de mes propres yeux, en chair et en os, en beauté et en fascination, maintenant que je m'étais familiarisée avec ses mimiques, les tics sur son visage, la façon dont le coin de ses lèvres tressautait lorsqu'il était amusé, celle dont ses sourcils se fronçaient lorsqu'il était concentré, maintenant que mes yeux, mes oreilles, la peau de mes joues qu'il avait par deux fois effleurée savaient que cet homme-là existait, maintenant que le sommeil me fuyait à cause de l'impact avec les yeux verts, que je me retrouvais seule dans mon canapé à boire chocolat sur chocolat, à engloutir des quantités monstres de calories en l'espace de quelques minutes, maintenant que mon cœur semblait mort parce qu'il n'avait plus de ses nouvelles et que j'étais en train de devenir complètement folle à compter les gouttes d'eau qui arrivaient à faire leur chemin jusqu'au bas de la vitre que je contemplais, ma vie semblait être partie d'un seul coup en mille morceaux aux quatre coins du monde et paradoxalement, avoir pris tout à coup un véritable sens.

Et je trouvais ça complètement dingue.

J'avais connu Edward par le plus grand des hasards, parce que je me trouvais chez Jane et qu'elle était partie placarder une menace de mort sur la porte de son voisin qui écoutait sa musique "hardose " trop fort à son goût, alors qu'elle même ne se privait jamais pour mettre Lady Gaga à fond les baffles à à peine 8 heures du matin pour finir de se réveiller - c'était, selon Edward, l'une des plus grandes lacunes de notre amie : ses goûts douteux en matière de musique... -

L'ordinateur portable de Jane était posé sur sa table basse, entre dossiers et mug de thé vert à la cannelle et une fenêtre s'était tout à coup ouverte dans sa barre d'outils. Poussée par une soudaine curiosité, j'avais cliqué sur la fenêtre : la plus grande et la plus merveilleuse erreur de ma vie.

_" Tu ne t'aies jamais dit que ton voisin essayait d'attirer ton attention pour te rendre la vie aussi impossible ? "_

Machinalement, j'avais regardé autour de moi, me demandant comment cet Ed_Cullen_0707 savait ce que mon amie trafiquait.

J'étais restée perplexe durant quelques instants, et voyant que Jane ne revenait toujours pas, je lui avais répondu que moi aussi, je lui avais déjà suggéré cette possibilité. Ce à quoi il avait répondu : " _Bella ? _"

J'avais encore une fois regardé derrière moi et avais fini par soupirer en marmonnant contre Jane et sa manie de parler de moi à tous les mâles de son entourage qu'elle estimait potentiellement baisables et donc refilables aux amies. Je lui avais demandé à quel genre de sociopathes il appartenait... Et ç'en était suivi notre toute première - et assez courte - conversation. Jane était revenue quelques minutes plus tard en claquant furieusement la porte et en marmonnant contre " ces imbéciles de colons dont ses ancêtres faisaient partie qui n'avaient pas réussi à exterminer convenablement les Indiens d'Amérique " et s'était figée en me fusillant du regard, moi, penchée sur son ordinateur, oubliant le contrat du décorateur pour le quel j'étais initialement venue la voir. Oubliant aussi le fait que pour la première fois de ma vie, je discutais avec un homme que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

Elle m'avait poussée sans ménagement pour voir avec qui je parlais dans ses contacts... Et un sourire indéniable avait subitement étiré ses lèvres à ce moment-là.

Me sentant étrangement coupable, j'essayais de me faire malgré tout toute petite à côté d'elle, me mordillant la lèvre inférieure par réflexe.

J'avais été prise en flagrant délit intrusion dans son jardin secret. C'était le genre de comportement qu'elle ne pardonnait pas en général, étant très discrète sur elle-même et son entourage, ne tolérant qu'un tout petit groupe de personnes dans son espace vital - à 90 % des hommes -.

Et elle m'avait dit quelque chose qui m'avait laissée dubitative : " C'est mon grand dadet. "

Celui qu'elle appelait de cette façon depuis les temps immémoriaux que je la connaissais, était un garçon qu'elle avait rencontré sur les bancs de l'école et qui était devenu au fil des ans une sorte de grand frère - ils avaient précisément trois mois et six jours de différence - et qu'elle gardait précieusement anonyme à quiconque lui parlait d'une personne pour qui elle n'avait jamais eu d'attirance sexuelle.

_" Pourtant, il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canon. Mais je ne sais pas... Je n'ai jamais voulu me le faire. "_

Ce à quoi j'avais pensé par devers moi : il est gay.

Parce qu'un canon qui n'était pas entré dans le lit de Miss Jane Volturi avait une autre orientation sexuelle ou n'existait tout simplement pas.

Elle m'avait expliqué qu'il y avait des hommes - très peu en vérité - pour qui elle ne ressentait aucune attirance et qu'elle préférait garder comme amis. Soit pour se les faire au moment opportun, soit parce qu'elle les réservait à des femmes de son entourage dignes d'intérêt. Et elle m'avait toujours dit qu'un jour, elle me trouverait la perle rare.

J'avais tout appris sur lui en l'espace de quinze minutes : de son film préféré à sa position favorite en passant par le nombre de minutes qu'il passait dans la salle de bains.

Puis, la phrase choc qui m'avait complètement clouée sur place.

_" En fait, il n'aurait pas été avec Kate, je crois que je te l'aurais présenté depuis le début. "_

C'était une des raisons pour la quelle elle me l'avait caché depuis près de trois années d'amitié. Et je ne me doutais pas à ce moment-là à quel point elle avait eu raison de le faire...

Les jours suivants, Edward Cullen était complètement sorti de mon esprit ; j'étais trop occupée par mon boulot de décoratrice intérieure - branche dans la quelle je m'étais lancée un peu au hasard, je devais l'avouer, mais j'avais toujours adoré l'agencement des meubles dans une maison, l'harmonie des couleurs, l'âme d'un lieu... - J'avais été sans arrêt sur le front, tiraillée entre trois projets complètement différents, ne voyant que mes amies le Samedi soir - sinon Alice m'aurait étripée et donné aux mouettes du port de Seattle les restes de ma dépouille -.

Je n'avais pas arrêté...

Jusqu'à un Samedi soir, près de trois semaines après, où Jane avait à tout prix voulu qu'on sorte avec Alice et Rose, laissant soigneusement les hommes à la maison, parce que son " connard de voisin qui se croyait très intelligent et sans doute le plus beau spécimen d'une race en voie de disparition " faisait de sa vie un véritable " Enfer diabolique ".

Et j'avais avoué que moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'une pause sous peine de démissionner et d'aller élever des kangourous en Australie.

Alice n'avait pas été contre l'idée : trouvant aux Australiens un charme tout particulier.

Ce soir-là, alors que nous étions en train de rire comme des folles à propos d'une mésaventure qui m'étais arrivée avec un de mes clients en début de semaine - je l'avais surpris nu en plein milieu de son salon... Il m'avait expliqué qu'il n'arrivait à trouver l'inspiration que lorsqu'il était nu comme un bébé... Et je l'avais fixé comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot... - Jane m'avait dit que " son grand dadet avait demandé de mes nouvelles et qu'il m'avait trouvé très sympathique ".

Je ne m'étais fiée qu'à la première partie de sa phrase - l'autre étant sûrement destinée à voir ma réaction. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, le radar anti-rougissements d'Alice s'était mis tout à coup en marche et m'avait scannée aux rayons X au moment où une légère coloration était apparue sur mes joues.

J'avais essayé de lui expliquer pitoyablement que c'était à cause de la chaleur du bar - l'endroit était en effet surbondé et l'alcool coulait à flot... Ce à quoi elle avait éclaté de rire.

Rose avait demandé à Jane si elle parlait bien d'Edward Cullen.

Je lui avais lancé un regard étonné et elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle était tombée une fois dessus avec Jane dans un magasin et qu'elle en " aurait bien fait son quatre heures ", ne connaissant pas Emmett à l'époque.

_" Il est canon à ce point ? "_

Question hallucinée de Alice... Car, pour que Rosalie veuille faire d'un mec son quatre heures, il fallait qu'il soit minimum top model. Même moi, j'avais été surprise de sa réponse.

J'avais eu droit cette fois-ci à sa première description physique - je m'en rendis compte à ce moment-là - par une experte en gente masculine.

_" Des yeux verts à te faire froid dans le dos mais en même temps chaleureux, une mâchoire carrée, __une peau merveilleusement blanche, une barbe de trois jours, des cheveux tellement en bataille qu'on dirait qu'il vient de faire l'amour, une voix lente, grave et sensuelle, dans les 1 m 85, une bouche faite pour les baisers et les cunis, des fesses rondes et bien galbées, une musculature fine mais puissante, et son odeur... mélange subtil de musc et de fraîcheur... Non, décidément c'est un morceau de premier choix. "_

Alice avait demandé alors comment on reconnaissait une bouche " faite pour les cunis " et je m'étais prise la tête dans mes mains en voyant les trois mecs à la table à côté de nous se tourner, subitement très intéressés par notre conversation.

Puis s'en était suivi une sorte d'analyse où Alice et Rosalie se demandaient si Jasper avait vraiment une bouche faite pour les cunis ou pas.

Jane, elle, était restée concentrée sur son portable sur le quel elle avait pianoté une bonne partie de la soirée.

Et à nouveau, une phrase clé de notre conversation de ce soir-là...

_" Bella ! C'est un homme comme ça qu'il te faut ! "_

Ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle avait, depuis toujours, fascinée et exaspérée mes amies.

Jane ne comprenait pas comment mon premier amour avait pu être Mike Newton " un attardé mental dénué de personnalité et de spiritualité " et avec qui j'étais restée plus de cinq ans - de ma première à la fin de mon cursus scolaire -.

Rosalie ne comprenait pas comment je pouvais rester un mois sans avoir " une queue bien faite et bien puissante " dans mon lit.

Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne me bougeais pas plus le cul pour trouver mon âme sœur.

Moi, je ne comprenais pas comment elles pouvaient être aussi passionnées dans leurs relations - aussi courtes furent-elles dans le cas de Jane.

Parce que quand elles commençaient à parler de leurs ébats sexuels, j'avais l'impression que leurs appartements tremblaient en entier et qu'elles prenaient le pied de leur vie à chaque rapport.

Avec Mike, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

J'avais connu le désir, l'envie, une forme d'amour avec lui, mais pas au point de vouloir lui sauter dessus dès le moment où nous étions seuls. Je n'avais jamais réellement eu envie de lui arracher sa chemise ni de lui crier en rentrant de cours ou de soirée qu'il me prenne sauvagement contre la porte de notre appartement. Et dans ce sens, pour les filles, j'avais raté toute ma vie sexuelle et émotionnelle.

Elles étaient persuadées qu'un homme serait un jour capable de m'incendier rien qu'en un seul regard. Qu'il me donnerait tellement envie que je voudrais moi-même arracher mes vêtements et me jeter sur lui comme une dévergondée.

_" Le sexe, l'amour et la passion peuvent coexister dans une relation. "_

C'était sans doute l'adage préféré d'Alice qu'avait inventé Rose.

C'était aussi une phrase que j'entendais sans cesse quand je leur avouais avoir craqué sur quelqu'un et Rose me certifiait que si je n'avais pas envie furieusement de lui, ce n'était pas vraiment celui qui me fallait.

J'avais ri dédaigneusement. Longtemps. Jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

Rose avait proposé à Jane de bien vouloir me donner le numéro d'Edward. Que ça ne l'engageait en rien.

Elle avait été réticente - tout autant que moi, peu désireuse d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé de quelque manière que ce soit... - Elle avait expliqué qu'il était en couple depuis près de six ans, qu'il en était très heureux et qu'elle appréciait beaucoup sa copine. Elle avait aussi ajouté ce qu'elle m'avait elle-même dit chez elle, à savoir qu'elle me l'aurait sans doute présenté dès le début si jamais il avait été célibataire, parce qu'elle le trouvait " digne de moi et moi de lui. "

Ce à quoi Alice avait répondu qu'on pouvait aussi devenir amis.

Rose avait grimacé.

L'amitié entre un homme et une femme, elle n'y avait jamais cru. Et Jane non plus.

Moi, j'avais marmonné qu'elles voulaient me faire entrer dans la vie de quelqu'un qui ne le voulait peut-être pas et qui avait demandé de mes nouvelles par pure politesse.

_" Edward est peut-être bien élevé, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'est pas du genre à s'intéresser à n'importe qui. "_

Rosalie m'avait exacerbée.

Jane aussi lorsqu'elle avait lentement acquiescé d'un signe de tête lent, toujours plongée dans son téléphone.

Elles avaient fini par faire un deal avec Alice - sans me demander mon avis -. S'il redemandait de mes nouvelles, Jane devait nous mettre en contact et advienne que pourra.

Il l'avait fait une dizaine de jours plus tard parce qu'on était en train d'installer de plus grosses baffles dans l'appartement de Jane pour " étouffer les nuisances sonores produites par la vermine d'à côté " et que je venais de tomber à moitié de ma chaise lorsque Jane lui avait dit que je faisais du bricolage en petite tenue chez elle, trop désespérée que j'étais d'avoir une vie sentimentale désertique.

Il en avait ri.

Et moi, je m'étais mortifiée en marmonnant des menaces de torture et de mort à mon amie.

Elle lui avait alors demandé de but en blanc s'il n'était pas contre d'avoir une nouvelle amie dans sa vie. Et quelques minutes plus tard, sans que je ne sache pourquoi ni comment, sans avoir suivi un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour le convaincre, je m'étais retrouvée avec son numéro de téléphone dans les mains, sur un post-it vert fluo.

_" Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi. Sinon tu penses bien que je ne lui aurais pas demandé ça de cette façon. "_

J'avais essayé de savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconté à mon sujet.

Elle avait juste haussé les épaules en disant...

_" L'essentiel._"

Je m'étais obligée à prendre mon portable en ravalant ma colère, bien décidée à lui envoyer un sms pour excuser la connerie notoire de mon amie qui avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec son voisin mais qu'elle n'osait pas se l'avouer et je le priais de bien vouloir effacer mon numéro si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Que je ne m'en offusquerais pas.

Il avait répondu près de trois heures plus tard, alors que j'étais rentrée chez moi pour me plonger à corps perdu dans un devis que je devais rendre le lendemain.

Le vibreur de mon portable m'avait arraché un haut le cœur.

Le numéro inconnu m'avait laissé perplexe, étant donné que les gens qui désiraient m'embaucher appelaient d'abord à mon bureau.

Il s'excusait de répondre aussi tard parce qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot en ce moment et me demandait de mes nouvelles.

Comme si on était de bons amis qui se parlaient régulièrement.

Comme si on se voyait tous les jours.

Ça avait été notre première soirée sms.

Un mélange anodin et particulier.

Il avait été très évasif sur lui.

Je l'avais été sur moi.

En fait, notre toute première véritable conversation s'était concentrée sur Jane et s'était finie vers une heure du matin sur un accord partagé : notre amie était une folle furieuse qui rêvait de chevaucher dans les contrées sauvages de notre pays.

Une semaine plus tard, je lui pausais ma première question personnelle alors que je déjeunais. Son histoire d'amour avec Kate.

J'étais curieuse de savoir comment il l'avait rencontrée.

Si ça s'était passé comme Mike et moi sur les bancs de l'école ou s'il lui était rentré dedans au détour d'un coin de rue.

Et je n'avais pas été loin de la réalité.

C'était la fille du voisin de ses parents qui venait passer ses étés chez lui - ses parents s'étant séparés lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Ils étaient devenus amis.

Et petit à petit, au fil des jours et des semaines, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle devenait un peu plus que ça... Voire après, beaucoup plus.

J'avais eu un pincement au cœur quand il m'avait raconté leur histoire.

Pas par jalousie - du moins, en étais-je alors persuadée...

Mais parce que j'avais comparé machinalement son histoire avec celle que j'avais vécue.

Je n'avais pas vraiment eu d'atomes crochus avec Mike lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Il me courrait sans cesse après, et je savais que c'était parce qu'il avait fait un pari débile avec son meilleur ami de m'avoir d'ici la fin du lycée. Nous étions en seconde.

Certains pouvaient se dire qu'il s'était donné beaucoup de temps - sans doute pour rien.

C'était ce que je m'étais dit également, avec beaucoup de raillerie. Je l'avais même surnommé Monsieur Même-pas-en-rêve.

Il me faisait une sorte de déclaration d'amour tous les jours. Devant un public assez conséquent en général.

Au début, j'avais été mortifiée. Et puis, petit à petit, ça m'avait amusé.

Les semaines avaient passé, puis une année scolaire s'était rapidement écoulée.

Mike Newton faisait alors seulement partie du décor de ma vie.

Je n'y accordais pas vraiment d'importance. J'étais devenue imperméable à lui et je le regardais sans trop le voir.

Puis, il y eut le premier match de l'équipe de basket de notre lycée, dans la quelle il avait réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à s'inscrire - plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied tout l'été pour ça... - Il était entré sur le terrain avec mon prénom écrit absolument partout sur son corps - ses joues, ses bras, ses mains, ses jambes... - Avec des cœurs... S'attirant ainsi les quolibets du public enchanté de cet évènement inhabituel.

Mon premier réflexe fut de me cacher sous mon banc avec ma meilleure amie, Angela. Puis, j'avais fini par en rire franchement.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'acharnait tant à vouloir sortir avec moi.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais la fille la plus belle de notre établissement.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais été la capitaine des pom-pom girls ou même que j'en faisais partie.

Pour Angela, il avait saisi ce prétexte-là parce qu'il n'osait pas m'aborder pour me demander de sortir avec moi. Et je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à le voir d'une façon différente. Parce que je me sentais flattée qu'on me veule à ce point. Pour moi, c'était une forme d'amour au quel je n'avais jamais vraiment aspiré.

Neuf jours plus tard très précisément, j'acceptais enfin d'aller au cinéma avec lui.

Deux jours après notre sortie, nous échangions notre premier baiser, dans un froid de canard à ne pas foutre un chien dehors, sur le perron quelque peu craquelé de ma maison.

Ça avait été doux, léger, un peu froid, un peu gercé, mais étrangement pas maladroit.

Mon premier baiser... Qui m'avait été donné par un des plus grands imbéciles de la terre.

Nous sommes sortis officiellement ensemble près de deux mois plus tard.

J'avais été réticente à me montrer avec lui main dans la main dans les couloirs du lycée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je trouvais que nous n'allions pas très bien ensemble. Peut-être parce que je savais que toute cette histoire avait pour origine un pari stupide.

Notre couple avait tellement surpris tout le monde qu'un article nous avait été consacré dans la rubrique Potins de la gazette de notre lycée dès le lendemain, demandant l'avis des plus populaires, comme s'ils avaient leur mot à dire ou comme si nous étions des personnalités reconnues et admirées de tous.

Il avait voulu que j'entre dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls sous la pression des autres membres de son équipe. J'avais fini par céder et m'étais présentée trois fois aux auditions... Sans succès.

Elles me trouvaient trop gauche. Pas assez voluptueuse. Pas assez " dans l'esprit ".

Je crois que c'est un des refus les plus humiliants de ma vie.

Je crois aussi que je suis restée avec Mike autant de temps pour leur prouver - même après le lycée... - que j'étais capable de rester digne d'intérêt d'un joueur de l'équipe qui se débrouillait pas trop mal sur un terrain - il avait même réussi à obtenir une bourse d'étude grâce à ses performances.

Petit à petit, je me suis indéniablement attachée à lui.

Il me faisait rire malgré sa lourdeur.

Il avait un humour assez particulier.

Il était attentionné.

Il adorait faire la cuisine - qu'il faisait assez mal soit dit en passant.

Il était doux, quoi que parfois maladroit.

J'étais alors persuadée que je pouvais faire ma vie avec lui sans pour autant connaître la grande passion des couples mythiques.

Je me sentais bien, équilibrée et posée.

J'avais même fait des envieuses à l'université.

On m'avait plusieurs fois demandée comment j'arrivais à être en couple depuis autant de temps à mon âge et comment nous faisions pour avoir l'air aussi harmonieux.

La vérité, c'était qu'on ne se disputait jamais.

Il n'y avait jamais de tensions, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre.

Notre relation était assez plate et insipide. Nous restions ensemble par habitude et sans doute aussi par amitié. Du moins, ça avait toujours été mon cas.

Je crois que c'est le mot qui a définit au mieux notre relation...

Amitié.

Un soir, au cours de ma dernière année de fac, je suis rentrée dans notre petit appartement harassée de fatigue. Je n'aspirais qu'à deux choses : une douche bien chaude et ma couette douillette... Jusqu'à ce que je vois son visage d'habitude si rieur... Grave.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup parler. En fait, j'avais fait mes déductions toute seule.

Je m'étais assise à côté de lui, le cœur lourd et en même temps léger, comme si j'étais allégée d'un poids terrible qui pesait sur mes épaules depuis des années.

_" C'est donc fini. "_

Ce fut ma phrase d'introduction.

Je n'avais même pas su pourquoi j'avais dit ça, sur le ton de la constatation, comme si je remarquais la fin d'une série que j'avais apprécié, mais sans plus.

Peut-être parce que je l'avais senti de plus en plus distant les dernières semaines.

Peut-être parce que j'avais entendu des rumeurs parmi les gens que nous fréquentions et que je l'avais vu plusieurs fois avec une blonde, sans m'inquiéter outre mesure. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à éveiller réellement ma jalousie.

Il m'avait assuré qu'il ne m'avait pas trompée.

Je lui avais répondu que ce n'était pas grave s'il l'avait fait, que je ne lui en voulais étrangement pas.

Il m'avait dit qu'il savait que je n'avais jamais été réellement amoureuse de lui.

Je lui avais dit - après un moment de silence - que je savais qu'il l'avait été sincèrement de moi et que je n'avais pas fait grand chose pour entretenir sa flamme.

Il m'avait demandé si je l'avais tout de même apprécié un minimum et j'avais souri dans le vide pour finir par lui répondre que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas restée avec lui toutes ces années. Je lui avais même assuré que j'aurais accepté sa demande en mariage à la fin de nos études - c'était quelque chose dont il m'avait toujours parlé.

On avait longtemps parlé ce soir-là... De l'autre. Elle.

Je crois même que ce fut notre plus longue conversation...

Elle s'appelait Jessica Stanley, elle était originaire de Seattle, venait d'une bonne famille, avait une passion pour le basket, le rose et la philosophie.

Il avait craqué sur elle au premier regard.

Il s'était senti coupable.

Elle avait fini par l'aborder après un entraînement... Et ils étaient devenus très proches.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans - j'avais même assisté à la cérémonie... - et elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant.

Nous étions restés plus ou moins en contact - chose que Alice et Rose désapprouvaient fortement - et nous voyions une ou deux fois par an.

Après avoir été amants, nous avions réussi à rester amis et je me surprenais parfois à me demander s'il aurait pu devenir mon meilleur ami si seulement nous nous en étions tenus à ça au lycée.

**° oOo °**

_EDWARD POV_

Je me passai pour la énième fois la main dans les cheveux, mes yeux commençant à piquer alors que je travaillais depuis un nombre d'heures incalculables sur mon nouveau projet.

Le Woodland Park de Seattle m'avait demandé un devis il y avait de cela un mois pour un réaménagement et un agrandissement de toute une aile de leur parc, suite à l'achat de terrains qu'ils avaient pu conclure. Un boulot gigantesque. Une aubaine incroyable. Le projet était financé en partie par la plusieurs associations de conservation des espèces, et l'entrepreneur qui le décrochait avait l'assurance de non seulement se faire un maximum d'argent, mais en plus, d'avoir une publicité monstre pour son entreprise.

Ainsi le zoo avait contacté les architectes paysagistes les plus côtés de Seattle pour le moment, et je ne savais trop comment, mon nom s'était retrouvé sur la liste.

Je n'étais pas né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche, mais mon père étant chirurgien et ma mère architecte, je n'avais jamais manqué de rien. La plupart des garçons reprennent leur métier de leur papa dit-on, mais personnellement, la Médecine ne m'avait jamais passionné. Je n'avais jamais été très bon en Biologie, et m'ennuyait ferme dans les Sciences de la vie en général ; mais j'avais toujours aimé venir fouiner dans le petit bureau de ma mère quand elle travaillait sur un dossier, et la regarder tracer avec application, règle, équerre et rapporteur à la main, les traits d'une maison.

J'aimais aussi aller sur le chantier avec elle, au tout début, puis à la fin, quand la maison qu'elle avait dessinée avait enfin pris forme. C'était un tel émerveillement ; _comme une naissance_, aimait à dire ma mère.

J'avais toujours été doué en Géométrie et en Mathématiques, et je me souvenais de cette époque foireuse où ma figure était recouvertes de boutons et mes cheveux très courts – les raser régulièrement était alors le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé ma mère pour les traiter efficacement contre les poux.

À cette époque les filles me faisaient une peur bleue, ne perdant pas une occase de se moquer de moi et m'affublant de tous les petits noms qui traumatisent un adolescent – _Le Matheux, la Calculette_...

Aujourd'hui, j'étais diplômé d'une grande école d'architecture – Merci papa et maman de me l'avoir financée – et d'un Master de Géographie, et j'avais monté ma toute petite entreprise par mes propres moyens. Ma seule vraie fierté.

J'avais démarré seul, mais très vite je m'étais rendu compte que je ne parviendrais jamais à rien ainsi. J'avais eu quelques contrats de gens aisés de la banlieue souhaitant se faire un joli espace vert, mais cela avait une période très galère, où je ne dormais quasiment plus, dessinant des plans la nuit, travaillant dehors la journée, faisant ma comptabilité et mes papiers le soir. J'avais réussi à amasser assez d'argent pour me prendre un, puis deux apprentis, et tout avait été de mieux en mieux.

Deux ans après avoir monté mon entreprise, je travaillais pour des musées, à entretenir leur jardin et à dessiner de nouveaux plans?

Un an de plus après, c'était les firmes qui se construisaient et voulaient donner une image verte et écologique de leur marque qui faisaient appel à moi. J'en avais construit, des jardins sur des toits, avec toutes les conneries de riches que l'on me demandait.

Et maintenant le zoo...

Ma force résidait certainement dans le fait que j'avais réussi à évoluer avec une petite entreprise comptant à peine dix personnes, mais dix personnes triées sur le volet, dont deux que j'avais formées. Nous ne faisions pas un chiffre d'affaire monumental, c'est pourquoi j'avais été surpris d'être contacté par le zoo, et encore plus quand celui-ci avait déclaré qu'il nous choisissait pour leur projet. Il allait falloir que j'engage des ouvriers d'ailleurs, cette fois, d'accord. Mais j'allais avoir les fonds. Putain, j'allais carrément avoir carte blanche, ou presque !

Je soupirai en éteignant ma petite lampe de bureau et en me frottant les yeux. Une main légère vint glisser le long de mon dis, et je souris.

« Tu viens te coucher ? »

Je penchai ma tête en arrière et rencontrai le ventre chaud de Kate.

Les femmes me faisaient toujours peur depuis mon adolescence, mais tout avait changé. J'étais toujours sidéré d'en voir certaines m'adresser force de sourires aguicheurs et regards charbonneux ; celles-là même qui, des années plus tôt, auraient ri en m'affublant de surnoms détestables.

Seule Kate ne s'était jamais moquée de moi depuis que je la connaissais – tellement d'années que je ne me souvenais même plus clairement de notre rencontre. Elle avait toujours cru en moi, m'avait toujours épaulé, et par-dessus tout, elle avait su attendre avec patience qu'un jour, j'ose enfin l'inviter à sortir.

Elle avait été ma première fois et unique fois en tout. Première véritable amie, premier amour, premier baiser, première fois... Je ne connaissais qu'elle, mais contrairement à ce que mon entourage masculin pouvait penser, je ne pouvais jamais m'en rassasier.

Je fis tourner ma chaise vers elle, et elle s'assit d'un mouvement souple sur mes genoux. Sa tête se cala dans mon cou, et je humai ses cheveux doux. J'avais dû être un véritable bon samaritain dans une vie antérieure, pour mériter une fille comme elle...

« Je te rejoins. » Lui soufflai-je.

Elle soupira, et me sourit en se levant. Sa nuisette caressa ses courbes alors qu'elle s'éloignait, et je me sentis soudain plus inspiré.

Je me retournai face à mon bureau, et rallumai ma petite lampe. Kate me disait toujours que j'allais finir par me bousiller les yeux avec cette source de lumière, mais c'était la lampe de bureau de ma mère et j'y tenais énormément.

Des courbes, de la fluidité, de la sensualité. C'était ça qu'il fallait comme écrin, au parc des fauves.

Je dessinai quelques minutes, puis m'arrêtai pour la nuit, plutôt fier.

J'attrapai mon portable et jetai un regard à l'heure. Plus de minuit ; j'avais envie d'envoyer un message à Isabella – Bella. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on emploie son nom en entier, elle me l'avait dit un jour, à l'occasion d'un de nos échanges.

Cela faisait longtemps que Jane m'en parlait ; une très bonne amie à elle, ce qui était rare. Je n'avais jamais spécialement eu envie de faire sa connaissance, mais un jour, c'était elle qui m'avait parlé via le MSN de notre amie commune, et étrangement, je l'avais reconnue.

Finalement, je n'avais pas été mécontent que Jane intervienne et nous mette en contact. Bella était gentille, maladroite et timide ; par certains côtés, elle me donnait l'impression de parler à mon pendant féminin. Mais elle avait aussi son petit caractère, et je n'avais pas été surpris, en la rencontrant pour la première fois il y avait deux jours, de découvrir une jeune femme au look pâle et fragile, fine et regrettant certainement de ne pouvoir se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux alors attachés en chignon, mais avec un regard dans lequel brillait une petite lueur hargneuse qui m'avait amusé.

Cela étant, son regard s'était vite teinté de gêne et ses joues avaient légèrement rosi quand elle m'avait observé pour la première fois ; et j'avais ressenti ce léger malaise, fugace mais marquant.

« Je savais que vous vous plairiez mutuellement. » Avait lâché Jane plus tard, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls.

J'avais grogné.

« Ce n'est pas un secret que j'apprécie Bella.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas juste de vos échanges de SMS ! Avait-elle répliqué en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ne va pas chercher plus loin, Jane. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est de mon côté. »

Elle avait haussé les épaules, et nous en avions fini là. Cela faisait un moment que je savais que Jane essayait de caser son amie avec un type potable ; et forcément, j'étais dans sa liste des types potables.

Bella aurait pu me plaire, oui, je suppose. Elle était intelligente et discuter avec elle me détendait toujours après une dure journée de boulot. Sans compter que, désormais, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait aussi un physique adorable ; le genre de filles qu'on a simplement envie de prendre dans ses bras et d'aimer.

Mais j'avais Kate. Kate, femme d'affaires, forte et assurée. Un tempérament d'acier et des courbes de déesse. Des courbes qui m'attendaient dans notre lit commun...

J'éteignis mon portable sans envoyer de message à Bella ; elle devait très certainement dormir de toutes manières. Puis je me levai, et allai me déshabiller avant de rejoindre Kate.

Elle gémit un peu dans son demi-sommeil en sentant le matelas s'enfoncer sous mon poids, et je souris en glissant ma main le long de son ventre, jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

J'avais très envie de fêter mon nouveau dessin avec ma muse personnelle, et je savais parfaitement comment j'allais parvenir à mes fins...

**oOo**

_Trois semaines plus tard_

Les jours passaient sans que je ne les voie défiler, complètement pris par mon travail au zoo ; heureusement, j'en avais fini avec les plans, et désormais mon équipe et moi travaillions à la construction des structures et à l'élaboration d'un nouvel espace se voulant le plus naturel possible.

Ces derniers temps je n'avais passé que trop peu de temps avec Kate ; elle aussi étant très prise par son travail, et la fatigue le soir nous empêchant de discuter sérieusement.

Je commençais à trouver pesant cette distance qu'il y avait entre nous ; Kate était toujours adorable et attentive quand je la voyais, mais, le problème... C'était que je ne la voyais plus. D'autant que là, elle venait de décoller pour un voyage d'affaires d'une semaine. J'avais même l'impression de plus parler avec Bella, avec qui je continuais d'échanger régulièrement des SMS.

_« Elle est partie cet après-midi, et le silence commence déjà à m'oppresser... »_ Lui envoyai-je justement, sans réellement penser à ce que je faisais.

_« Tu veux que je vienne ? »_ Me renvoya-t-elle.

Je souris. Adorable Bella. Je me demandais parfois pourquoi elle avait si peu d'amis autour d'elle, et personne dans sa vie ; mais ça valait peut-être mieux. Tant de gens auraient pu abuser de sa générosité...

_« Bella, t'es gentille mais tu es à l'autre bout de la ville... »_ Lui répondis-je.

_« Et alors ? J'ai rien à faire de toutes façons... Je me demande si on a des conversations aussi étonnantes en vrai que par SMS. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas... Vraiment... »_

_« Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te déplaces juste pour me changer les idées. Mais si tu veux venir, bien sûr que je ne te laisserai pas sous la pluie. »_

_« Où ? »_

Je secouai la tête en souriant, et lui envoyai mon adresse, avant de ressentir une petite pointe de culpabilité.

Mais pourquoi ? J'aimais bien Bella et il n'y avait pas de mal à lui proposer de venir passer la soirée avec moi.

Je me levai et allai préparer du chocolat chaud en l'attendant ; je savais qu'elle adorait ça, et ça faisait partie des recettes de cuisine pour lesquelles je me démerdais.

La sonnette retentit alors que je m'étais brièvement replongé dans mon dossier, et je redressai la tête avant de me lever.

J'allais ouvrir la porte à une Bella qui grelottait un peu, et la fis rentrer immédiatement en voyant ses cheveux humides de pluie. Le bas de son pantalon était trempé, et elle resserrait misérablement sa veste beige autour d'elle ; une nouvelle pointe de culpabilité m'envahit. J'aurais été un peu plus galant, ç'aurait été moi qui me serais déplacé sous cette pluie torrentielle.

En même temps, tu ne l'as pas obligée à venir... Me dicta la voix de ma conscience.

« Rentre, je vais te chercher une serviette. »

Je m'éclipsai à la salle de bains, et revins avec un drap de bains pour trouver Bella dans le salon. Elle avait retiré sa veste et se tenait désormais devant le radiateur. Elle me remercia en grommelant, les joues un peu rouges, et je lui souris.

J'allai m'asseoir à un bout du canapé, et elle prit place sur un des deux fauteuils en cuir blanc, une acquisition de Kate.

Son regard se perdit sur la déco, et je retins un petit rire. Chassez le naturel...

« J'ai fait du chocolat, il doit être encore chaud. Je t'en ramène un bol, ou un saladier complet si tu préfères ? » Lui demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte de rouge, et elle déglutit difficilement. Était-elle gênée que je commence à la connaître aussi bien ?

« Euh... Un bol... Ça sera très bien, merci. »

Je me levai souplement du canapé et allai verser ma casserole de chocolat dans deux bols avant de les ramener au salon, de lui en tendre un et de reprendre ma place.

« Tu vas m'envoyer un devis pour refaire la déco ?

_ Désolée... Défaut professionnel. Je regardais simplement comment vous aviez mis en accord, toi et... Kate. »

J'éclatai d'un petit rire amusé.

« Je fais pareil à chaque nouveau jardin que je vois. »

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire et une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, plus... Intense, et je sentis mon sourire se figer sur mes lèvres, un peu gêné. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur son chocolat, et soudain, il semble qu'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant que lui.

« Je pensais être plus à l'aise... » Murmura-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, faussement désinvolte.

« C'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement.

_ Je l'aurais fait même si tu étais dans un autre état... Voisin de celui-ci. » Sourit-elle.

Je gigotai un peu sur le canapé et fixai aussi mon attention sur mon chocolat, ne sachant trop comment prendre sa réponse ; aussi, je choisis l'humour.

« On se connait pourtant peu... Ne te souviens-tu pas qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te demandais quel genre de sociopathe je suis ?

_ J'ai appris à t'apprécier. » Souffla-t-elle.

Je relevai le regard, et croisai le sien, brillant au dessus de ses joues en feu ; je me détournai un peu et toussotai, mal à l'aise, avant de me sermonner et de me rappeler qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Une amie venue me changer les idées.

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas quel tordu je peux être. Fis-je avec un nouveau sourire en coin.

_ Jane m'a dit quelle était ta position préférée. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc, souriant à son tour, amusée.

_ A savoir ? Ris-je.

_ La boîte à bijoux. » Lâcha-t-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Je secouai la tête en riant un peu. Soudain, une drôle d'envie me prenait ; celle de voir jusqu'à quel teinte d'écarlate pouvait grimper Bella.

« On dirait que tu me connais mieux que je ne te connais. Cela étant, j'ignore ce qu'a pu te dire Jane mais je ne suis pas du genre à me contenter d'une position préférée.

_ Je me doute que tu dois être très endurant. »

Je haussai un sourcil.

« A quoi le vois-tu ? Les architectes ne sont pas réputés pour leur sportivité. »

Elle devint encore plus rouge, et je réprimai un sourire amusé de plus.

« Hmm... Eh bien... On voit que tu fais attention à toi... Tu dois faire un minimum de sport pour avoir cette corpulence et cette... Musculature. » Haleta-t-elle un peu, avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

Je lâchai un petit rire, gêné. Comment notre conversation avait pu dévier à ce point ?

« Il faut dire que je bosse beaucoup dehors, ça n'aide pas à... Avoir de jolis doigts de pianiste. » Grimaçai-je en agitant mes doigts en l'air.

Elle les regarda un instant, fascinée, et la gêne m'envahit à nouveau.

« Tu as de très belles mains. » Constata-t-elle à voix basse, comme pour elle-même.

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules.

« Tu parles. Abîmées par les crayons à dessin, les outils et la terre. Toi, tu as de jolis doigts lisses. »

Elle rougit encore, et je commençai à me dire qu'il faudra peut-être que j'arrête de la taquiner, avant qu'elle n'explose. Mais soudain, elle se leva, et vont s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé pour prendre une de mes mains entre les siennes.

Je me figeai, et n'osai pas faire un geste alors que ses doigts doux et chauds m'effleuraient ; puis le malaise m'envahit avec intensité, et je me dandinai en essayant de changer de sujet.

« Donc... Tu n'avais rien de prévu pour la soirée ? » Lâchai-je maladroitement.

Elle libéra ma main et s'éloigna un peu sur le canapé.

« J'aimerais bien être touchée par ce genre de mains un jour. »

Elle évita mon regard, alors que je fronçais les sourcils, et tira sur son décolleté ; mes yeux glissèrent presque par instinct dessus, et je détournai le regard en rougissant quand ils se posèrent sur la naissance de ses seins.

« Tu mérites un mec spécial tu sais. Tu es ce genre de personnes pour qui il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagnée ; parce que qu'un type qui ne te mérite pas pourrait te faire beaucoup de mal. »

Je lui lançai un regard franc, et elle cessa un peu de gigoter.

« Jane m'a dit qu'il me faudrait quelqu'un comme toi. » Fit-elle un peu abruptement.

Je souris en détournant le regard.

« Jane a des tas d'idées sur tout, mais n'est même pas foutue de voir que celui qu'il lui faut habite en face de chez elle. Tu ne devrais pas forcément l'écouter.

_ J'ai surtout aucune chance... Tu es trop beau pour toi, j'en ai conscience. »

Elle détourna le regard, un peu triste, et j'eus soudain un coup au cœur alors que mon regard se posait sur elle.

Elle me rappelait tellement moi à cette époque où j'étais mal dans ma peau, et où Kate était la seule fille qui voulait être proche de moi. Cela me donnait envie de la réconforter comme l'avait fait Kate à l'époque – alors qu'elle n'était encore que mon amie.

« Tu n'aurais pas de l'alcool, par hasard ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

Je me laissai porter par mes sentiments, et tendis une main vers une mèche de ses cheveux pour la glisser derrière son oreille.

« Oh, vraiment ? Il n'y a pas de miroir, chez toi ? »

Je haussai un sourcil à son attention, puis me levai du canapé pour aller jusqu'à mon mini bar.

« Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? » Demandai-je en l'ouvrant. « J'ai à peu près tout.

_ Brandy. » Fit-elle.

Je grimaçai en lui servant, puis en me faisant couler un verre de rhum ambré.

« J'ai jamais compris comment Kate pouvait boire ça. Tiens. » Fis-je en lui tendant son verre.

Les jambes désormais repliées sur le côté, elle se refroidit un peu et me remercia.

« Kate rentre quand ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus distante qu'avant.

_ Dans une semaine... » Soupirai-je.

Elle détourna le regard, mais me demanda ce que Kate faisait dans la vie ; et nous parlâmes d'elle pendant un certain temps ; combien, je n'aurais su dire. Je ne mesurais plus le temps aux minutes qui passaient, mais désormais au nombre de verres que je versais.

Et soudain, je me rendis compte que Bella et moi nous étions rapprochés, sur le canapé. Au point que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de fraise et de freesia qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.

Au point que je pouvais presque sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres, et cela me fit comme un coup de fouet qui me dégrisa.

« Je compte la demander en mariage. » Lançai-je de but en blanc.

Son sourire s'éteignit soudain, et le rouge de ses joues me sembla diminuer un peu ; elle se leva rapidement – peut-être un peu trop, ce qui la fit vaciller.

« C'est génial ! Félicitations ! »

Elle se dirigea en titubant un peu vers les bouteilles, et se resservit un verre.

Je penchai ma tête en arrière et émis un rire nerveux.

« Elle pourrait encore dire non. »

Ma plus grande crainte, je devais bien l'avouer. Celle qui me faisait hésiter à passer à l'acte et à poser un genou à terre.

« Elle serait complètement conne, alors. » Fit Bella d'un ton acerbe.

Je redressai la tête vers elle, et la fixai avec attention. Elle vacillait légèrement, et soudain, je pensai au fait qu'elle habitait à l'autre bout de la ville.

« T'as conscience que tu vas passer le nuit ici, hein ? »

Il pleuvait, il faisait nuit, et on était passablement bourrés. Il était hors de question qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Bella éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Elle serait ravie de te savoir avec une fille qui te dévore des yeux. »

Elle se figea un peu, et perdit son sourire amer.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu. » Lâcha-t-elle ne se servant un nouveau verre avant de le siffler.

Je la regardai faire interdit ; puis elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et alla poser son front contre la fenêtre.

« Eh bien arrête. » Lançai-je en me levant à son tour.

Je m'approchai de son dos et posai deux mains hésitantes sur ses épaules pour la masser un peu maladroitement.

Elle se figea, se retourna vers moi et me repoussa sans ménagement.

« Ne me touche pas, c'est un conseil. »

Ses yeux me dévorèrent, et soudain, j'eus conscience de ce qui se passait... Semblait se passer... La lutte intérieure qu'elle semblait mener, et je ne pus retenir une expression de surprise alors que je me reculais.

Bella... Moi ?

Je n'avais jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'une sorte d'attirance se développe en elle. J'avais toujours cru que d'être casé pour de bon avec Kate me rendait clairement inaccessible pour toutes les autres filles ayant un minimum d'intelligence et d'honneur – et Bella avait beaucoup d'intelligence et d'honneur.

Mais l'alcool devait embrouiller ses pensées, et je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Bella... Je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis. »

Elle sembla hésiter, puis finit par hocher la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Putain... Je suis pathétique.

_ Non... Tu as juste trop bu. Fis-je avec mon sourire en coin.

_ J'ai surtout besoin de m'envoyer en l'air. Jane avait raison finalement... Le manque de sexe, c'est mortel et aliénant. »

J'éclatai franchement de rire, reconnaissant bien là notre amie commune.

« Le sexe avec certaines personnes, ça doit être mortel et aliénant aussi. »

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'amis, invitant Bella à y entrer.

Elle se figea sur le pas de la porte, et se retourna vers moi en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

« Je te remercie d'être aussi prévenant et de ne pas tenir compte des conneries que je dis... Je suis contente de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un timide baiser au coin de mes lèvres, réveillant un peu ma gêne, qui se dissipa rapidement.

« Y a pas de quoi, Bella. C'est un honneur d'avoir ton amitié. » Fis-je en posant amicalement une main sur son bras. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un tee-shirt, une chemise de nuit ? »

Un silence flotta entre nous.

« Que tu me prennes dans tes bras. »

Je me figeai un moment ; mais plus ses mots tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, moins je comprenais ce qui me gênait. Je prenais souvent Jane dans mes bras. Ce geste n'avait rien d'équivoque.

Aussi, j'enserrai maladroitement les épaules de Bella dans une étreinte hésitante, et elle s'appuya contre moi avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

Je me détendis un peu, et sa chaleur commença à m'envelopper ; bizarrement, je commençai à apprécier de serrer mon amie dans mes bras, et ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Mais je décidai de lui caresser légèrement le dos et de me reculer.

Ses mains agrippèrent ma chemise, et je lui lançai un regard surpris.

« Quand je te proposais une chemise de nuit, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais celle que je porte en ce moment. » La taquinai-je, un peu joueur.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat intense, sa respiration se hacha, et un nouveau malaise m'envahit d'un coup alors que ses doigts commençaient à courir sur mes épaules, mon cou... Mon visage.

_Alerte, Cullen ! Alerte !_

Je me reculai légèrement, ne voulant pas la repousser au risque de la faire tomber.

« Bella... L'avertis-je.

_ Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi ? » Se mit-elle à pleurnicher.

Je fis un sourire mécontent.

« J'aime autant que ce soit moi qui soit là ce soir, qu'un inconnu qui aurait abusé de ce que tu aimerais offrir. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis son regard se fit suppliant.

« Embrasse-moi s'il te plait. Je ne le dirai à personne. Je ne suis même pas sûre de m'en rappeler, mais je voudrais l'avoir vécu une fois. Juste une toute petite part de toi... »

Son désespoir me toucha en plein cœur, mais l'image de ma copine s'imposa à moi.

« Bella. J'aime Kate, je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ Mais tu m'aimes aussi... Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

_ C'est différent Bella... On n'embrasse pas ses amis. »

Elle se calma instantanément, et finit par hocher la tête en s'écartant de moi.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer finalement. Je vais prendre un taxi. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée alors que je restais figé, interdit.

« Désolée... Pour tout ça. »

Soudain, je me réveillai. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille passer la nuit seule chez elle dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Je n'étais pas très doué niveau relations humaines, mais je sentais que si je laissais Bella partir dans cet état, quelque chose allait se produire. Rien ne serait plus comme avant entre elle et moi ; et certes, on ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais je tenais à son amitié.

« Faut que je t'attache à ce putain de lit pour que tu restes ici ? » Demandai-je, un peu en colère.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Jane m'avait pas dit que tu aimais les relations dominant-dominée.

_ Jane elle-même ne connaît pas tout de ma vie sexuelle contrairement à ce qu'elle croit. Mais putain, c'est pas une question de sexe ! »

Elle redevint sérieuse d'un coup.

« Alors c'est une question de quoi, Edward ? On se connait à peine... Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de moi ? Pourquoi tant de... Condescendance ?

_ Condescendance ? » Explosai-je. « Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est de la condescendance ?

_ Pour moi, oui. Ou de l'hypocrisie, mais je préfère la condescendance si tu permets.

_ C'est normal de s'inquiéter pour ses amis, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Me parle pas d'amitié quand tu n'es pas capable de répondre présent quand on te demande quelque chose. » Fit-elle un peu sèchement.

Je la fixai, à la fois dégoûté et déçu de cette facette d'elle qu'elle me montrait.

« Me demande pas de choisir entre te donner un baiser sans véritable raison et trahir Kate, Bella.

_ Tu veux une raison, Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant de larmes et de... Désir ?

_ Il n'y en a pas. » Martelai-je. « On n'embrasse pas ses amis, c'est juste... Ça ne se fait pas.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon ami, Edward, et ça tu le comprends pas. Tu es le premier homme que je désire de ma vie, et pour ça, l'alcool n'y est pour rien. Je pense à toi tout le temps. Je m'imagine des choses depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je suis jalouse de ta copine, je... Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi aussi insensé que cela puisse être. »

Elle se détourna, mal à l'aise, et je restai coi.

… Pardon ? Bella ? Amoureuse de moi ?

J'avais bien remarqué l'attirance, oui. Mais... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette de telles idées en tête. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser gâcher sa vie sur une mauvaise interprétation de sentiments.

« Tu fais erreur, Bella. On ne se connait pas assez. Je t'aime beaucoup, et je sais que c'est réciproque ; mais ce que je crois, c'est que les conneries de Jane te montent à la tête. Et je ne veux pas que tu passes à côté d'un homme qui saurait te donner tout l'amour que tu mérites, juste parce que tu es momentanément aveuglée par ce que tu crois ressentir pour moi. »

Son regard se fit dur et blessé, et j'eus de la peine d'être la cause de sa douleur.

« Tu crois que je demande à tous les hommes que je croise de m'embrasser quand j'ai trop bu ? C'est ça ?

_ Non. » Fis-je patiemment. « Je crois que nous avons une relation spéciale et que tu as tendance à interpréter nos atomes crochus comme la marque d'un amour naissant.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était réciproque. Il suffit de voir comment tu parles d'elle pour voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Bella... Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Donne-moi un tee-shirt, s'il te plait. Je me contenterai de ça. »

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'amis, et je soupirai, à la fois lâchement soulagé qu'elle accepte de rester et mette fin à cette conversation gênante, et... Bizarre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un nœud à l'estomac.

J'allai chercher un de mes tee-shirt dans ma penderie – quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'en voulait pas un de Kate – et lui rapportai.

« Merci... Montre-moi où est la salle de bain, s'il te plait, l'autorisation de prendre une longue douche chaude, et une serviette et tu vas pouvoir aller gentiment t'enfermer dans ta chambre et appeler ta douce et tendre. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix cassante, sans me regarder.

Son ton eut le don de m'agacer, et je lui répondis sèchement à mon tour.

« Bella, tu sais que je t'estime beaucoup, mais il faut que tu comprennes que quand on est casé, il y a des libertés qu'on ne peut pas se permettre, par respect pour l'autre. La salle de bains est la deuxième porte à gauche, les serviettes sont dans le placard, et tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux. »

Je me détournai, et la plantai là, pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit, et me pris la tête entre les mains ; jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, j'appris qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin. Heureusement que c'était dimanche, demain, parce que je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de me lever aux aurores pour les besoins du boulot.

J'attendis que le bruit de la douche ait cessé et que la porte de la salle de bain, puis de la chambre d'amis aient claqué pour oser sortir de la mienne et aller me servir un verre d'eau.

Mais en repassant à côté de la porte fermée de la pièce où se trouvait Bella, j'entendis des pleurs s'élever, et encore une fois un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir.

Bella n'était pas une fille qui méritait d'avoir mal.

Je frappai presque timidement à sa porte, et passai la tête dans la chambre.

« Besoin d'un chocolat ? » Lançai-je d'une voix basse.

Malgré la pénombre, j'arrivai à distinguer son corps allongé sur le ventre le long du lit, jusqu'à sa tête enfouie dans les coussins ; elle se figea, puis hocha la tête.

Je refermai la porte le temps de refaire du chocolat, et n'en préparai qu'un bol, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour ma part. L'image de Kate était imprimée de manière indélébile dans mon esprit, et je n'arrivais pas à chasser le malaise et le sentiment de culpabilité qui me tenaillaient désormais.

Je le lui amenai dans sa chambre, et elle se redressa sur le lit, les yeux rouges, les cheveux emmêlés et flottant presque dans mon tee-shirt trop grand.

« Merci. » Fit-elle d'une voix cassée après avoir bu une gorgée de son bol. « Je suis désolée... Pour ma crise d'adolescente en manque. »

Elle évita mon regard, et j'eus un léger sourire.

« On est tous passés par des moments qui nous ont fait faire des crises.

_ Je crois qu'à moi aussi, la solitude commence à me peser. »

Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, presque timidement.

« Tu n'es pas seule, Bella. On sera toujours là pour toi. Dans les limites de la décence. » Ajoutai-je en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

_ Et... Tu crois que ça serait décent... Que tu dormes avec moi... à l'autre bout du lit, ce soir ? »

Je la regardai un moment, si triste et perdue, et je finis par lui sourire.

« Pas de bisous ? »

Elle garda le silence, et se détourna.

« Non. Pas de bisous. »

Puis elle posa le bol de chocolat sur une table de chevet et s'allongea dans le lit sans me regarder.

« Je vais prendre une douche. En espérant que tu m'aies laissé de l'eau chaude. » Plaisantai-je.

Je passai une vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude, essayant d'ignorer ce lourd sentiment de culpabilité qui grandissait en moi ; encore, et encore... Pourtant, je trouvais que je m'étais très bien comporté vis-à-vis de Kate ! J'avais refusé d'embrasser Bella dans son moment de désespoir, malgré ma peur de la voir partir dans sa colère ; et là, certes j'allais dormir avec elle, mais il m'était également déjà arrivé de dormir avec Jane lors d'une soirée camping, il y avait des années, et il ne s'était rien passé !

Je me séchai rapidement en soupirant, et passai un caleçon... Et un tee-shirt, contrairement à mes habitudes, avant d'aller rejoindre Bella.

Elle somnolait quand je me glissai entre les draps ; aussi, me cantonnai-je à mon bord du lit en évitant de parler.

Mais elle se retourna en grommelant, et soudain, son corps chaud se retrouva pressé contre le mien.

Je fermai les yeux, alors que la culpabilité grandissait en moi.

_Oh mince, Kate... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de te faire ?_

**° oOo °**_  
><em>

_BELLA POV_

Je ne revis pas Edward avant trois mois après notre première et unique soirée en tête à tête chez lui.

Je n'essayais même plus d'avoir de ses nouvelles, voulant à tout prix le mettre dans un coin de ma mémoire, surtout quand je pensais à la façon dont s'était déroulé notre tête à tête.

De mémoire d'Homme, je ne m'étais jamais trouvée aussi pathétique que ce soir-là.

Et je voulais qu'il m'oublie... Autant que je voulais l'oublier.

Edward Cullen n'était pas fait pour moi.

Et ce, peu importait le degré au quel je le désirais.

J'avais expressément demandé à Jane de ne plus m'en parler.

J'avais même effacé son numéro.

Je me consacrais exclusivement à mon travail, m'octroyant qu'un seul moment de répit par semaine pour me vider la tête au cinéma.

J'avais décidé de me reprendre en main.

J'avais décidé de me retrouver.

Parce que ce que j'attendais des yeux verts, c'était de les voir tous les jours dans mon lit. Ce que je voulais, c'était un tout ou rien...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me faire ma soirée italienne du Vendredi soir en découpant une part de la pizza que j'avais commandée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, accompagnée d'un bol de salade pour ma conscience, on frappa tout à coup à la porte.

Je suspendis mon geste en marmonnant et regardais l'heure sur l'horloge murale au dessus de mon évier : 19 h 03. A tous les coups, c'était Jimmy, l'assistant que j'avais engagé quelques semaines plus tôt pour m'aider dans mes archives, qui avait perdu ses clés pour la quatrième fois depuis le début du mois - au moins, ce qu'il y avait de bien avec cet étudiant, c'était qu'il n'avait pas peur de se faire taper sur les doigts et préférait affronter la personne directement que de se faire engueuler au téléphone.

Je me composais un visage patient, bien décidée à le renvoyer chez lui dans les dix secondes, peu désireuse de me prendre la tête alors que j'avais débauché à peine une heure plus tôt, lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander ce qui m'arrivait quand une force prodigieuse me plaqua contre le mur et qu'une femme voluptueuse blonde entrait dans mon appartement en trench noir, talons aiguilles et lunettes de soleil Chanel, trois sacs et un vanity dans les mains.

" Plan réveil enclenché. " Fit la force prodigieuse en s'écartant de moi.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de reconnaître Alice qui enlevait le foulard qu'elle avait mis sur sa tête, son trench beige et ses lunettes de soleil en me passant au crible fin avec son radar oculaire.

La blonde voluptueuse - Rosalie - posa ses sacs et son vanity sur mon canapé et enleva également son trench et ses lunettes.

" Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? " M'écriai-je lorsque j'eus retrouvé ma voix.

Alice me fusilla du regard.

" Nous ? Malades ? Bella ! On ne t'a pas vue depuis...

_ 93 jours. Conclut Rosalie d'une voix presque glaciale.

_ 93 jours, Bella ! Trois putains de mois !

_ Tu réponds plus aux messages.

_ T'envoies tout le monde balader.

_ Tu passes plus nous voir.

_ Tu t'enfermes dans ton boulot !

_ Tu nous fais un trauma post Edward Cullen. "

Alice lança un regard lourd à Rosalie comme pour lui dire " On avait dit qu'on lui parlerait de ça plus tard ", mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention.

Pour ma part, j'éclatai d'un rire dédaigneux.

" Edward Cullen ? Qui c'est, celui-là ? Raillai-je.

_ C'est pire que ce que je pensais. Soupira Alice.

_ Jane nous avait prévenues.

_ Pourquoi tu te pourris la vie pour des mecs qui n'en valent pas la peine ?

_ Je croyais que c'était un mec comme ça qu'il me fallait. Raillai-je encore en me dirigeant vers ma cuisine, bien décidée à manger ma pizza qui était en train de refroidir.

_ On avait dit que c'était pas sur cet angle-là qu'on l'attaquerait. Entendis-je marmonner Rosalie.

_ Bella ! Ce soir, tu sors ! Me dit Alice depuis le salon.

_ Hors de question !

_ Ce soir tu sors ! Répéta-t-elle avec plus de véhémence.

_ Hors de question ! "

J'entendis des talons sur mon parquet et Rosalie apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

" Je ne pense pas qu'on t'ait demandée ton avis, ma chérie. " Dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'elle enfourna la part de pizza dans la quelle je m'apprêtais à croquer, et posait ses deux mains parfaitement manucurées sur mes épaules pour me lever de mon siège et m'emmener dans la salle de bains, sans prêter attention à mes cris de protestation, Alice, le vanity et les trois sacs de leur boutique préférée sur les talons.

**oOo**

A 21 heures tapantes, elles m'engouffrèrent dans un taxi, vêtue d'une robe trapèze rouge et des escarpins fétiches d'Alice.

" C'est toujours où vous savez." Dit-elle au chauffeur de taxi.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un geste entendu et tendit sa main.

" C'est toujours le tarif que vous savez. Lui dit-il avec un large sourire.

_ On pourrait pas... Commença-t-elle en marmonnant en sortant son porte-feuille de sa pochette.

_ Ne discute pas, sinon tu risques de tout gâcher. " La coupa Rosalie en fourrant une liasse de billets dans la main tendue.

Je regardais l'échange, hallucinée, alors que le conducteur recomptait son argent.

" 350. Le compte y est. Déclara-t-il en réglant son compteur.

_ 350 dollars ? " M'écriai-je.

J'essayai de m'extirper de mon siège, mais la main vigoureuse de Rosalie posée sur mon épaule m'en dissuada douloureusement.

" Où est-ce que je vais ? Leur demandai-je pour la sixième fois depuis qu'elle m'avait enfermée avec elles dans la salle de bains.

_ Tu verras. Marmonna Alice.

_ J'espère que Jane a assuré. Elle m'a toujours pas envoyé de message. Fit Rose en consultant son portable.

_ C'est peut-être pas plus mal.

_ Alice... Tu m'avais promis.

_ Il lui a fait du mal !

_ Comment ça " il " ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est pas que le compteur tourne mesdemoiselles, mais à cette heure-ci un Vendredi soir et surtout que je dois traverser une bonne partie de la ville, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. Dit le chauffeur de taxi avec un fort accent canadien.

_ Bonne soirée, ma chérie. Et ne t'inquiètes pas si tu comptes à ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous : on a payé le chauffeur pour qu'il te conduise exactement à la personne que tu dois voir ce soir.

_ Et si ça ne se passe pas bien, je t'autorise exceptionnellement à lui enfoncer mes talons dans les...

_ Alice ! La coupai-je en grimaçant.

_ Demain après-midi, chez toi, 15 heures ". Me dit Rose avant de claquer la portière.

Le taxi se mit alors en route, et je les fusillai du regard autant que je pus jusqu'à ce que je sois trop loin pour qu'elles voient correctement mon visage. Puis, je me retournai vers le chauffeur, un sourire que j'espérais charmeur aux lèvres.

" Je vous propose 400 dollars pour faire le tour du pâté de maisons et me ramener chez moi. Fis-je.

_ La blonde m'en a déjà donné 350. Sourit-il en me regardant dans son rétroviseur.

_ Mais moi, je vous en propose 400 !

_ En plus. "

Je me mordillai nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la façon de me sortir le plus intelligemment de ce guêpier. Apparemment, Rose avait déjà marchandé avec lui. Il allait donc falloir que je me trouve plus futée qu'elle.

" Ne cherchez pas, Mademoiselle. Votre charmante amie m'a sous-entendu que si je ne lui obéissais pas, elle ferait appel à son petit ami qui faisait des sports de combat et très franchement, vu la façon dont vous êtes habillée, je ne pense pas que vous alliez passer une si mauvaise soirée que cela. Dit-il.

_ Dîtes-moi au moins où vous me conduisez !

_ Sur la 68e.

_ Un bar ? Un restaurant ?

_ Un bar-restaurant. "

Génial. Elles m'avaient monté un coup foireux avec un des exs à Jane à qui j'allais devoir sourire toute la soirée et faire des boniments. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin... Pourquoi avais-je voulu m'enfermer dans ma bulle, moi ?

Près de trois quarts d'heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'enseigne du Grey's et le chauffeur de taxi descendit pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

" Je dois vous conduire à votre chevalier servant. " Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je marmonnais, sortis de la voiture et me laissais conduire à l'intérieur. Ce n'était qu'une soirée. Une simple petite soirée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je tiquais sur l'ambiance étrangement végétale des lieux et me retrouvais bientôt en face du maître d'hôtel qui portait une feuille de lierre et une rose rouge à la boutonnière.

" Bonsoir, Mademoiselle. C'est pour quelle table ? Me demanda-t-il aimablement.

_ La table Orchidée. " Répondit à ma place le chauffeur de taxi.

Le maître d'hôtel vérifia son registre et me sourit galamment.

" Monsieur est déjà sur place. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? "

**° oOo °**

_EDWARD POV_

La convention avait déjà commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes quand un homme s'approcha de ma table. Je ne lui prêtai guère attention, absorbé que je l'étais dans la conférence donnée par un paysagiste du Texas sur leurs plantes locales.

« Si vous voulez bien prendre place. »

Cette fois, je tournai la tête, ennuyé, pour tomber sur la paire d'yeux chocolat qui m'avait poursuivi ces derniers mois.

Je me figeai, à l'instar de Bella ; et elle fut la première à faire un mouvement, s'asseyant prudemment en détournant le regard.

J'eus un sourire amer.

Seule Jane savait que j'allais à cette conférence sur les végétaux aux quatre coins de notre pays. Du moins, je l'avais dit à Jane uniquement, mais quelque chose me disait que ça avait fait écho.

« Tu es très en beauté, Bella. » Lâchai-je d'une voix morne avant de détourner le regard.

Et c'était vrai. Elle portait une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes longilignes, et son visage paraissait éclatant sous les coups de pinceaux, fards et autres mascaras et rouges à lèvres qui avaient dû se succéder pour la parer. Ça, j'aurais parié que c'était plutôt le fait de Rose et Alice.

« Même si je te préférais au naturel. Mais soit. » Terminai-je, un peu aigre.

La sourde colère qui ne me quittait plus depuis que j'avais avoué à Kate ce qui s'était passé entre Bella et moi la nuit où elle était partie en voyage, depuis que j'avais vu la douleur et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, depuis que je m'étais jeté à ses genoux en sanglotant et en lui avouant que j'avais déjà repéré le modèle de bague de fiançailles que je comptais lui offrir... Cette sourde colère retournée contre moi et la connerie monstrueuse dont je m'étais rendu coupable, et contre Bella, qui avait été un si court temps mon amie, avant de foutre la merde dans ma vie pépère, gronda en moi en je serrai mes poings sur mes genoux.

Kate m'avait quitté ce jour-là. Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle ferait quand je lui apprendrais ce que j'avais fait. Je ne l'avais pas trompée, c'est vrai. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à accepter que je dorme avec d'autres filles dès qu'elle passait une nuit ailleurs, et...

Je crois qu'elle avait peur que mon histoire avec Bella aille plus loin si je laissais les choses évoluer.

Je crois que j'en avais peur aussi.

Alors elle m'avait demandé de choisir. Elle restait avec moi, on se fiançait, mais je coupais les ponts avec Bella, ou elle me quittait.

Et j'avais hésité.

Putain, j'avais foutrement hésité. Et elle avait tourné les talons...

Le pire, c'était qu'après ça, j'avais coupé les ponts avec Bella. Ou était-ce elle qui l'avait fait ? Elle ne m'avait jamais renvoyé de message. Parfois, je regardais son numéro dans mon répertoire. Puis je me souvenais qu'un jour elle avait traversé la ville parce que je me sentais seul. Et juste après, je songeais au fait qu'elle s'était montré agressive et cassante quand j'avais refusé de l'embrasser.

Avait-elle fait tout ça uniquement dans le but de coucher avec moi, perdant finalement tout intérêt le lendemain ?

Bella ne m'avait jamais paru être ce genre de fille. Et je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait dû y croire. Elle avait dû croire, un court temps, qu'elle pourrait m'aimer.

Je souris amèrement.

« Merci... Toi, ta chemise est un peu froissée... » Lança-t-elle, me ramenant à la réalité de sa présence.

Je lui lançai un très bref regard. Elle avait le regard un peu noir et les joues un peu rouges de mécontentement ; je supposais donc que non seulement Jane avait révélé où je me trouvais ce soir aux autres, mais en plus, elle avait organisé l'enlèvement de Bella.

« Je manie moins bien le fer à repasser que... Kate. » Répliquai-je.

Je sentis Bella se figer à l'autre bout de la table.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix égale.

_ Elle est beaucoup plus libre.

_ Tu dois en être heureux. Vous devez passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. »

Je fronçai les sourcils sans la regarder, puis eut un petit rire sec, amer. Il semblerait qu'en effet Bella ait assez coupé les ponts pour ne même pas savoir que je n'étais plus avec Kate ; et d'un coup, je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de la garder dans l'erreur.

« Oui, on peut presque dire ça. Elle passe pas mal de temps à l'appart, à faire les cartons ? »

Je sentis le regard de Bella peser soudain sur moi, et je tournai la tête vers elle.

Elle avait pâli d'un coup sous sa légère couche de maquillage, et son regard me semblait soudain plus éteint.

« Tu es muté ? » Demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Je la considérai un instant.

« C'est ma boîte, Bella. Personne d'autre que moi-même ne peut me faire muter. »

Elle sembla respirer à nouveau, et hocha la tête avant de se détourner vers l'estrade.

« Je suppose qu'après tout ce temps, il serait malpoli de ne pas te demander comment tu vas. »

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

« Je t'en prie, Bella. Ce serait surtout hypocrite de me demander comment je vais uniquement parce qu'on t'a forcée à venir ici. Je me trompe ? Ce n'est pas une manœuvre de Jane ?

_ Pour te dire la vérité, je n'en sais strictement rien... J'ai été kidnappée dans ma propre salle de bains, pomponnée - comme si je n'étais pas capable de le faire toute seule - et mise de force dans un taxi. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais ni qui je devais voir. pour tout t'avouer, je pensais voir un ex de Jane et non pas... toi. Fit-elle dans un murmure, la gorge un peu serrée.

_ Jane était la seule à savoir où j'étais ce soir. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le répète évidemment. Mais je suppose que le côté pomponnage vient plutôt de la naine et de la grande blonde. Elles n'ont aucune notion de beauté naturelle. »

Je la vis froncer les sourcils du coin de l'œil.

« Tu penses m'atteindre en insultant mes amies ?

_ Je ne critique que leurs goûts en matière d'esthétique, pas leur qualités en tant qu'amies. Elles ne laissent pas tomber les gens, et je peux donc supposer qu'en trois mois tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de leur présenter un petit copain dont elles pensent qu'il te mérite.

_ Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas envie. »

Je haussai les épaules, de nouveau plus ou moins absorbé dans la conférence.

« Tu dis ça, jusqu'au jour où tu auras trouvé le bon. »

Je la sentis se détourner.

« Je n'ai pas ta chance dans ce domaine. » Fit-elle.

J'eus un sourire amer.

« Rien n'est acquis. » Lâchai-je simplement.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel ma tension ne redescendit pas ; j'essayai en vain de me concentrer sur l'intervenant, mais je n'y parvenais plus.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir aussi brutalement coupé les ponts. » Sortit soudain Bella, me faisant presque sursauter. « Je me suis dit qu'après ce qui s'était passé chez toi, c'était la meilleure solution. Je ne voulais pas nuire à ton couple.

_ Un peu tard, Bella. » Ne pus-je me retenir de lâcher d'une voix sèche en la regardant.

Elle pâlit de nouveau, mais cette fois une lueur anima ses yeux, me faisant froncer des sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas... Souffla-t-elle.

_ Elle a fait ses cartons, Bella. Quand je t'ai dit que Kate était plus libre, c'était par rapport à moi. »

Je sentis soudainement les larmes me piquer les yeux, et je serrai les mâchoires en me détournant, respirant profondément pour les faire refluer. Je ne devais pas craquer. Je n'avais pas craqué depuis les quelques jours qui avaient suivis le départ de Kate.

« Quoi ? Fit Bella d'une voix choquée.

_ On. A Rompu. C'est plus clair ? Répondis-je d'une voix tremblant d'émotion et de colère contenues ; elle le faisait exprès, ou quoi ? N'était-elle là que pour me rappeler qu'elle avait été la raison pour laquelle j'avais foutu mon couple en l'air ?

_ C'est pas possible, elle a pas pu te quitter. »

Sa voix était choquée, et je lui lançai un regard glacial, piqué qu'elle me force à repenser à Kate et à son départ, et à cette putain de douleur qui me vrillait l'estomac.

« Tu crois ça, Bella ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle n'a pas pu me quitter ?

_ Non, on ne peut pas te quitter. Pas toi. C'est pas possible.

_ Tu restes uniquement dans le but de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? M'agaçai-je.

_ Quel est son motif ? Elle était tellement jalouse qu'elle n'a pas supporté que tu voies... Une amie sans elle ? » Répliqua-t-elle sans m'avoir écouté.

Je secouai la tête, dégoûté. Dégoûté de moi-même.

« C'est ma faute, tu saisis ? Uniquement ma faute. Elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et... Une amie, et j'ai hésité. J'ai hésité pour une fille qui au final, s'est révélé ne pas vraiment être une amie. Je suis le salaud de l'histoire, et je crois que je m'en voudrai toujours du mal que je lui ai fait.

_ Tu as hésité entre elle et moi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella et lui adressai un regard froid.

« Oui. Fis-je simplement avant de détourner la tête.

_ Mais... Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire... On se connaît pratiquement pas !

_ Je sais, Bella. Mais notre amitié comptait pour moi. J'aurais pu te laisser partir ce soir-là, mais je t'ai retenue et j'ai accepté de dormir avec toi. Et quand Kate m'a demandé de couper les ponts avec toi, j'aurais pu le faire, mais j'ai hésité. Et je l'ai perdue. »

Le regard dans le vide, elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen pour la faire revenir.

_ Non. J'ai merdé. C'est fini, on passe à autre chose. »

Elle finit par plonger ses yeux dans les miens, doucement.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

_ Eh bien je te souhaite de connaître ça. » Lui répliquai-je, un peu fermé.

Et je le pensais. Certes la rupture faisait souffrir ; mais les six ans que j'avais passés avec Kate valaient le coup. Et déjà, je commençais à moins la regretter, et à plus me remémorer nos souvenirs heureux. Je ne me voyais pas vivre sans ses souvenirs, alors que... Je commençais à me voir vivre sans Kate.

« Moi aussi. Je suis vraiment désolée...

_ C'est pas moi qui mérite des excuses. C'est elle.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait quelque chose d'irréparable. »

J'eus un sourire amer.

« J'ai hésité entre elle et quelqu'un qui n'est même pas restée mon amie. » Répétai-je. « C'est du manque de respect à ce niveau-là.

_ Je ne pouvais pas rester ton amie. Fit Bella avant de se retourner vers la conférence.

_ C'est pas grave. Répondis-je d'une voix morne.

_ Ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là est vrai. Lâcha-t-elle.

_ Quoi donc ? Demandai-je, un peu absent, essayant de me plonger dans cette conférence.

_ Aussi insensé que ça puisse être... Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je veux dire... Je ne suis pas triste qu'elle t'ait quitté. Je la trouve très conne pour l'avoir fait et pour moi, ça prouve à quel point elle te faisait confiance. je suis triste pour toi, parce que ça t'atteint au plus profond de toi. mais j'en suis aussi heureuse. parce que je me dis... »

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup avec un son étranglé, et je me tournai vers elle et la considérai un long moment, interdit. Des larmes faisaient briller ses prunelles.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Bella. » Fis-je enfin. « Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un mec qui fout en l'air six ans de vie de couple pour une fille qu'il ne connaît pas. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

« Je pense à toi tous les jours... Depuis le jour où l'on s'est vus avec Jane. Tu as bouleversé ma vie... Et je t'en ai voulu pour ça. »

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Purement physique alors. »

Son regard se durcit.

« Ne me prends pas pour ces courges qui te regardent comme si elles te voyaient sans tes vêtements, tu m'insulterais. » Fit-elle sèchement.

Je lui renvoyai son regard.

« Alors où t'étais pendant ces trois mois, hein ? Où t'étais pendant que je me demandais pourquoi j'avais foutu en l'air mon couple ? Je ne t'en veux pas, Bella. Mais tu as dit toi-même que tu n'avais jamais été amoureuse, alors je peux simplement te dire que quand on aime... »

Je me tus, soudain incapable de continuer.

« Quand on aime on ne quitte pas l'autre pour avoir des amies.

_ Non, en effet. Quand on aime on ne laisse pas tomber l'autre.

_ Si la situation avait été inversée, je suis sûre que tu aurais agi tout à fait différemment... Et que tu ne lui en aurais pas tenu rigueur.

_ Je ne sais pas... » Soupirai-je. « Elle... Ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

_ Que tu crois. »

Je ne lui lançai qu'un bref regard. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ; elle n'avait pas connu Kate.

« Et toi, que deviens-tu ? » Demandai-je d'un ton plat, cherchant à changer de sujet.

Elle me lança un long regard froid avant de se lever.

« Je t'annonce que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi alors qu'au final, on s'est vu que trois fois en comptant ce soir, j'essaye tant bien que mal de te remonter le moral, j'essaye de m'ouvrir à toi et toi... toi, tu t'enfermes sur toi-même, tu préfères rester avec ton fantôme alors que tu dis que tu veux passer à autre chose ! Mais regarde toi ! On dirait une loque tellement tu es en manque d'elle ! Alors je vais très bien, merci, je fais tout pour en tout cas. je sais faire le change. et maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais te laisser à ta charmante conférence sur les plantes de notre pays et enlever ces escarpins qui me font un mal de chien. Bonne soirée. »

Elle fit un geste pour partir, mais je me levai à mon tour.

« Je suis censé en faire quoi, Bella ? Moi, ce que j'ai vu, c'est juste que j'ai hésité pour toi, et qu'au final, seule Jane ne m'a pas tourné le dos ! »

_ Et tu voulais quoi, Edward ? Que je reste à te regarder t'enfoncer dans un amour pour une autre ? Que je te voie la demander en mariage ? Que je te voie lui donner des enfants ? C'est ce que tu attendais de moi ? » Fit-elle d'une voix dure, un peu cassée. « J'ai déjà donné avec mon ex, merci. »

Elle se détourna, et sortit de la salle ; désormais en colère et n'ayant plus aucune envie d'écouter les autres intervenants, je la suivis.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre un taxi ; je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées, et la retournai pour la plaquer contre le véhicule, lançant un regard noir au chauffeur qui n'osa même pas intervenir, avant de me concentrer sur elle.

« Non, moi, j'attendais juste que tu ne fuies pas. » Fis-je simplement.

Je me reculai, et lui ouvris la portière en la fusillant du regard.

Elle se figea, troublée, et finit par me rendre mon regard.

« Le courage ne fait pas partie de mes qualités. Siffla-t-elle.

_ Sans rire. » Répliquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle me fixa de nouveau en silence, puis déglutit.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

_C'est vrai... Pourquoi ?_

J'eus un sourire amer. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait, au fond ?

« Qu'importe. De toutes façons, j'ai tout perdu. »

Je tournai les talons, mais elle haussa le ton derrière moi.

« Toi non plus le courage ne fait pas partie de tes qualités, alors ! »

Je me retournai vers elle.

« Et tu dis ça alors que j'ai foutu six ans de couple en l'air pour une amitié de quelques mois ? Juste parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te trahir face à Kate ?

_ Non... Parce que tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu m'as suivie. C'est facile d'agir quand la personne concernée n'est pas là. Maintenant que je suis en face de toi, tu ne sais peut-être plus quoi faire.

_ Non, je ne sais plus ! Il y a trois mois, j'avais une confidente et une presque fiancée, ok ? Et le lendemain, je n'avais plus ni l'une ni l'autre ! Alors je ne sais plu. C'est vrai. »

Elle laissa passer un long silence, me regardant ; et alors que j'allais de nouveau tourner les talons, elle parla.

« Je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi si je ne peux être qu'une amie. tu es en train de t'installer dans mon être, j'ai encore une maigre chance pour t'en déloger. Je suis comme ça... C'est tout... ou rien. je ne dis pas tout tout de suite, mais avec le temps. et crois-moi, c'est bien la première fois que je parle ainsi à un homme, finit-elle sur un ton amer.

_ Ça fait trois mois que tu n'es plus une amie. » Constatai-je simplement.

Elle hocha la tête en se détournant.

« Bien... Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps dans ce cas.

_ A ta guise, Bella. Je suppose que cette fois, je peux supprimer ton numéro de mon téléphone ?

_Je n'ai pas à te commander. » Fit-elle après une courte hésitation.

J'eus un rire sec.

« Tu sais très bien que si on se quitte ainsi, on ne se rappellera pas. Tu me rappellerais, peut-être ? » Ajoutai-je avec une pointe de défi.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire triste et amer.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Je soufflai, sarcastique.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu n'aurais pas cherché à rester proche de moi en cas de chute.

_ J'aurais fini par revenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je suis assez sado-maso.

_ Pour ne pas l'avoir vu, j'ai du mal à y croire.

_ La preuve. Quand j'ai vu que c'était toi tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas fait demi-tour. Pourtant j'aurais pu.

_ La preuve. Tu es toujours devant ton taxi, à hésiter à partir.

_ Parce que je t'attends... »

Je m'approchai d'elle à grands pas, et me penchai sur son visage jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mêlent, le regard intense.

« Et quoi ? Demain tu partiras ? Non merci, j'ai déjà donné. »

Elle commença à trembler, les yeux brillants, satisfaisant cet étrange sentiment qui montait en moi, et que je ne comprenais pas.

« Je ne suis pas elle. » Murmura-t-elle.

Je me reculai avec un sourire moqueur.

« Ça, je le sais. »

Elle me reprit contre elle d'un geste brusque, me surprenant tout en faisant monter cette légère excitation qui avait commencé à me saisir.

« Je peux être bien mieux. » Fit-elle, les doigts crispés sur ma chemise.

J'effleurai sa hanche de mes doigts, un sourire se formant au coin de mes lèvres.

« Je croyais pourtant que tu n'avais rien de spécial ? Que tu étais insipide, ou je ne sais plus quels termes tu employais pour te décrire ? »

Elle rougit, et je dus combattre l'envie de sourire plus encore.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas ton cas. Lâcha-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

_ Te connaître. » Elle rougit encore plus avant de reprendre dans un halètement. « Entièrement. »

Je souris et attrapai ses mains toujours agrippées à ma chemise, caressant ses doigts avant de les faire lâcher.

« Ce n'est pas en prenant ce taxi que tu y parviendras.

_ Si tu viens avec moi, si. » Fit-elle en se rapprochant de moi, me bouffant des yeux d'une manière qui me faisait sentir... Moins minable que je ne l'étais quelques heures auparavant encore.

Joueur, je haussai un sourcil faussement naïf.

« Pourquoi je te suivrais, j'habite à dix minutes à pieds d'ici ? À moins que tu aies une chambre d'amis.

_ Mon lit est assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes...

_ La dernière fois qu'on a dormi ensemble, ça ne s'est pas bien terminé.

_ Je n'ai ni mec, ni chien, ni chat qui pourrait être jaloux de toi.

_ Mais je parie que tu n'as pas de tee-shirt à me prêter. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et baissa le regard.

« Alors... On peut aller chez toi. »

Je souris.

« Choisis. Où veux-tu passer la nuit ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers moi.

« Avec toi. »

Je ne répondis rien, et me dirigeai vers le taxi qui attendait toujours, très certainement passionné par le spectacle que nous offrions.

« Monte. » Fis-je en lui ouvrant la portière.

**° oOo °**

_BELLA POV_

Je regardais le chauffeur de taxi me faire un sourire entendu lorsque nous descendîmes au pied de l'immeuble d'Edward. Puis s'éloigner sur l'avenue animée, comme si sa mission avait été mené à bien.

Est-ce que ces harpies avaient vraiment prévu tout ça ?

Est-ce que tout cela n'était qu'une machination ?

Est-ce qu'Edward m'avait fait venir chez lui pour me faire juste... plaisir ?

Je frissonnai malgré moi lorsqu'il posa une main légère et incroyablement sûre d'elle sur mon bras.

Je croisai une nouvelle fois ses yeux qui quelques minutes plus tôt, avant le silence insoutenable et pesant de la banquette arrière du taxi, m'avaient paru si...

Intenses.

Et c'était toujours ce même mot qui les définissaient encore.

Est-ce qu'un homme m'avait déjà regardée comme ça auparavant ?

Était-ce ce que j'aurais dû voir dans les yeux de Mike à chaque fois qu'il me regardait et qui me faisait cruellement défaut ?

M'étais-je déjà sentie aussi...

Femme...

Sans un mot, nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de la résidence.

Il semblait nerveux. Peut-être autant que moi. Mais il agissait quand même avec assurance et s'effaçait à chaque fois que nous franchissions une porte pour me laisser passer la première.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur, mes yeux cherchèrent instinctivement les siens une nouvelle fois. Comme s'ils voulaient se rassurer par eux-mêmes.

Et une vague de chaleur déferla dans mon estomac quand il déboutonna machinalement un des boutons de sa chemise mal repassée.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Me sourit en s'adossant à la paroi policée. Me détailla du regard. Avant de se détourner.

Dieu... J'avais dit à cet homme que j'avais appris à connaître par sms, que je voyais pour la troisième fois, que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je lui avais dit sciemment, sans pudeur, comme si c'était une évidence-même.

Moi qui n'avais jamais connu les gonflements de cœur d'allégresse.

Moi qui n'avais jamais dévoré un homme des yeux.

Moi que je croyais être bannie à vie du royaume d'Amour.

Est-ce que ma sensibilité attendait de naître avec cet homme-là ?

Nous arrivâmes à son étage et lorsque nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde, ma main chercha la sienne et lorsqu'il referma ses doigts sur moi, un sourire taquina mes lèvres.

Pourquoi était-ce aussi simple ?

Il ne la lâcha pas lorsqu'il mit la clé dans la serrure. Il chercha même mon regard et me sourit une nouvelle fois en entrant dans l'appartement.

Mon cœur se serra malgré moi quand mes instincts de décoratrice me crièrent que ce lieu avait perdu son âme.

Les photos avaient disparu sur mes murs et le buffet situé juste à côté de la baie vitrée. Des restes de repas traînaient sur la table basse, à côté de l'ordinateur portable et d'un reste de café froid. Des livres de paysagiste avaient pris place là où avant se trouvaient des bibelots.

Cet appartement avait perdu toute sa coquetterie. Il était juste devenu... Pratique. Et indéniablement masculin.

" Je pense que tu devrais repeindre ton salon. Y mettre des couleurs chaudes ou même du vert avec un éclairage adapté. Le blanc, c'est lumineux, mais c'est impersonnel. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui te qualifie le mieux. " Ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure et détournai mon regard du sien lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que nous n'avions pas échangé un mot et mes réflexes de décoratrice intérieur revenaient au galop alors que c'était tout sauf le moment.

A peine son premier amour était-il parti que je me voyais déjà prendre en main tout le nouvel agencement de l'appartement, comme si j'allais emménager avec lui dans les semaines à venir alors que nous nous étions même pas encore embrassé.

Et s'il n'en avait pas envie ?

A nouveau, je cherchais son regard pour capter un semblant de réaction.

Il me tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir avec toute la grâce d'un phacochère sur son canapé, passant encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

Moi, je restais figée à quelques centimètres de la porte d'entrée. Je ne savais pas où aller, où m'asseoir. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'on allait faire.

Je n'avais connu qu'un seul homme dans ma vie et maintenant, je me rendais compte de ce que voulait dire l'expression " vie sentimentale désertique ".

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas voulu aller plus loin avec les quelques - rares... - hommes qui m'avaient invitée à dîner ces deux dernières années ?

Pourquoi me sentais-je si...

Gauche.

Sa respiration était lourde derrière moi, sur le canapé, comme si sa nervosité s'était amplifiée. Je me décidais à aller vers le bar, à poser mon sac et enlever mon manteau.

Qu'attendais-je exactement de ce moment ?

Voulais-je coucher avec lui ?

Ce fut mon cœur qui répondit par un battement plus lourd. Oui... C'était ce que j'attendais.

Je voulais m'accomplir.

Je voulais me sentir vivante pour la première fois de ma vie.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tournais vers lui et m'avançais jusqu'au canapé d'une démarche que j'espérais presque féline.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et sa bouche tressauta.

Il était juste...

Sexy.

Un mélange de nervosité et d'assurance.

Il avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et pourtant ses yeux semblaient le savoir.

Ils savaient que je voulais...

Les séduire.

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés : pas trop loin ni trop près. Assez pour qu'il ait de l'espace et assez pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de mon corps.

" Je verrai ça avec la prochaine personne qui emménagera ici. " Finit-il par répondre après un long moment de silence.

J'acquiesçai en silence.

Je sentais une boule de nervosité croître dans ma gorge et mes joues devenir un peu plus rouges quand je me concentrais sur les images qui étaient en train de s'esquisser dans mon esprit.

Est-ce qu'il attendait que ce soit moi qui fasse le premier pas ?

Je regardais ses longues jambes moulées parfaitement dans un jean noir, son blaser ouvert, un pan de sa chemise légèrement relevé sur son ventre et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le rabattre ou... défaire le bouton qui me dévoilerait un peu plus de sa peau.

Qu'avait dit Rosalie, déjà ?

" Le jour où tu auras furieusement envie d'un homme, tu le sauras. Tu ne penseras qu'à une chose... "

Le déshabiller.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et déglutis avec difficulté.

Avait-il conscience du silence pesant et maladroit qui s'était instauré entre nous ?

Je le sentis se redresser, enlever son blaser et retrousser les manches de sa chemise crème.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.

J'obligeai mes yeux à regarder ailleurs - je n'avais pas envie qu'il se sente oppressé dans son propre appartement - et remarquai pour la première fois le mur de droite surchargé d'étagères à CDs. Intriguée, je me levai à mon tour et allai contempler la véritable collection qui se trouvait là.

Il m'avait dit qu'il avait joué du piano durant son adolescence et qu'il n'y jouait plus que très rarement, n'ayant plus trop le temps pour ça. Pas qu'il était un véritable mélomane.

Et tout à coup, comme une envie soudaine, je me surpris à vouloir danser. Moi, qui avais réussi à faire des ecchymoses sur les pieds de Mike au bal de notre fin de lycée à force de lui marcher dessus avec mes talons.

" Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais autant la musique. " Murmurai-je comme pour moi-même.

" Disons que la musique est un bon canal pour évacuer toutes ses émotions. " Me répondit-il d'une voix qui me parut presque... Mélodieuse.

Grave et lente avec un soupçon de douceur.

Le mélange parfait.

Edward Cullen était juste un mélange parfait.

Il était doux et mystérieux, évasif et passionné, attentif et discret.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'avais voulu un homme proche de celui-là.

Un homme qui me prendrait dans ses bras, qui ne me poserait pas de questions, qui resterait toujours à mes côtés, malgré ma maladresse, malgré ma gaucherie, qui me regarderait avec tendresse et désir. Un homme capable de révéler mon véritable moi-même.

Je le sentais juste derrière moi, ses yeux fixant ma nuque avec insistance, son souffle lent et profond, un peu saccadé comme lorsqu'il était sur le canapé et tout à coup, je n'eus plus du tout envie de danser.

Je voulais juste qu'il se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

Je voulais juste sentir ses ses doigts, ses paumes, ses bras sur et autour de moi.

Je voulais juste que la nervosité s'échappe de nos corps.

Je voulais juste qu'il pense à moi et qu'il n'ait plus de regrets pour une autre, qu'il arrête de se poser des questions sur ce qui était bien ou mal parce que je savais que c'était ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Je voulais juste qu'on profite de l'instant présent et qu'on laisse nos instincts suivre leur chemin.

Et après... Après, on verra.

Lentement, je me retournais vers lui.

Il était encore plus près que ce que je pensais.

Et il était aussi figé que moi.

Ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées, faisant resserrer encore plus mon estomac, ses lèvres, rouges, étaient entrouvertes.

J'avais envie qu'il se rapproche encore.

Tellement envie.

Aussi lentement que je m'étais retournée, mes mains vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Ma peau caressa doucement la sienne, avec lenteur et déférence, presque avec vénération.

Mes yeux, encore une fois, cherchèrent les siens.

Ma gorge se serra quand ils les trouvèrent.

Mon corps se rapprocha du sien. Jusqu'à le frôler.

" Je voudrais tant savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. " Pensai-je et lorsque ses yeux me regardèrent à nouveau avec un étrange éclat, je sus que j'avais parlé tout haut.

Son sourire en coin me désarçonna momentanément lorsqu'il me demanda :

" Pour quelle raison ? "

Pour quelle raison ? C'était assez évident. Pour savoir s'il pensait à moi autant que je pensais à lui. S'il pensait à moi de la même façon dont je pensais à lui.

" Pour savoir ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. De ma présence ici. Ce que tu attendais vraiment de moi. "

Je soupirai en détournant mon regard. Me passai une main lasse et nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Je me sentais complètement paniquée.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire.

Je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec les hommes. Alors avec celui-là...

Il continua à sourire, un peu énigmatique et passa une main incroyablement douce dans mes cheveux, me faisant presque fermer les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Puis, ses doigts se posèrent sur ma nuque, comme s'il recherchait ma chaleur ou un quelconque point sensible. Cette fois-ci, je fermais totalement mes paupières et penchais ma tête en avant, la posant sur son épaule que je pouvais atteindre grâce à mes 10 centimètres magiquement gagnés par les talons d'Alice.

La sensation était juste...

Divine.

Légère, mais présente.

Douce, mais ferme.

Tout comme lui.

Je crus que c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse que j'eus ressentie depuis longtemps quand son autre main se posa sur ma hanche et que ses doigts la pétrirent avec cette même lenteur qu'il mettait à me masser la nuque.

Ma respiration se figea et mes lèvres tremblèrent.

Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose à présent : sentir ses mains sur ma peau.

Peu m'importait s'il m'embrassait là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Peu importait si des doutes subsistaient encore dans son esprit.

Je voulais juste le sentir.

" Je n'attends plus rien de personne, je suppose. Et j'étais en train de repenser à cette fois où tu m'as dit que tu aimerais être caressée par des mains comme les miennes. " Murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent au lointain souvenir de notre premier tête à tête.

Ses mains se firent plus présentes sur mes hanches et j'eus envie de les abaisser pour qu'elles passent sous le voile de ma robe.

" J'en ai toujours envie. " Soufflai-je, incapable de prononcer plus de mots.

Il se pencha encore plus sur ma peau, respirant mes cheveux, son souffle voyageant sur mon cou jusqu'à éveiller de somptueux frissons... Qui se transformèrent en tremblements presque compulsifs quand ses lèvres mordillèrent le carré de peau derrière mon oreille.

" Comme ça ? " Chuchota-t-il.

J'avais l'impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine tempête.

J'avais la tête qui tournait, le cœur qui était prêt à exploser, mon sang qui battait mes veines. Ma féminité qui se réveillait après des mois et des mois de coma intentionnel.

Prise soudain d'un vertige, je me cramponnais presque douloureusement à ses épaules et ma bouche commença à réclamer avidement la sienne.

" Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué. Soufflai-je, prise d'émotion.

_ Et je ne t'ai même pas encore touchée ! " Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire...

Provocateur ?

Je ne sus d'où lui venait cette soudaine assurance, et je me contentais de le suivre jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit et m'attira à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Machinalement, j'enlevais mes talons et replongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Son regard...

Brûlant.

Quand au juste ce désir était-il né ?

Quand son corps avait-il voulu le mien comme je désirais le sien ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur le bas de mon dos et remonta lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour me pousser vers lui.

Déséquilibrée, je posai mes mains sur son torse et une grande goulée d'air s'infiltra dans ses poumons.

Mes mains caressèrent le tissu, s'habituant à la dureté de ses pectoraux, remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules et saisirent le col de sa chemise dans un geste possessif.

Ses yeux brillèrent une fois de plus et je crus, l'espace d'un instant, qu'ils s'attardaient sur mes lèvres avec une sorte d'avidité quand sa tête replongea dans mon cou, que sa langue lécha ma veine jugulaire palpitante et que ses dents s'attaquèrent à la peau au dessous de ma mâchoire.

Puis, des mots sortirent de ma gorge serrée et enrouée de désir.

" Edward, je... J'ai envie de toi. "

**° oOo °**

_EDWARD POV_

_« Edward, je... J'ai envie de toi. »_

J'inspirai profondément alors que les mots de Bella s'infiltraient en moi, comme un poison, me faisant oublier toutes les raisons que je pourrais avoir de la repousser, et gonfler mon sexe comme si, après tout, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Qu'y avait-il de plus naturel que ce désir aussi puissant qu'évident entre Bella et moi ?

Moi aussi, j'avais envie d'elle. Mon corps la réclamait. Mes sens en voulaient plus. Et j'en vins à m'interroger sur la meilleure façon de la déguster ; nos besoins étaient forts, mais je la voulais lentement.

J'avais envie de profiter d'elle. De toutes ces sensations qu'après le départ de Kate, j'avais craint de ne plus jamais ressentir.

Je lui souris, de plus en plus intensément en voyant son trouble s'agrandir, et un léger gémissement me sembla s'échapper de ses lèvres presque tremblantes de l'envie d'être embrassées.

« Envie de moi ? » Fis-je, mutin. « Mais, je suis là, Bella. Juste entre tes cuisses... » Soufflai-je.

Ma bouche se posa sur son épaule dénudée, et une de mes mains appuya plus fortement dans son dos tandis que l'autre voyageait sur l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses, se rapprochant de son centre bouillant sans avoir envie de l'atteindre... Pour le moment.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, alors qu'elle me regardait, hésitante et tremblante ; elle qui m'avait paru avoir tant de caractère lors de nos conversations semblait réduite à un petit être fragile qui commençait tout juste à expérimenter les sensations que pouvait offrir le sexe, et c'était...

Adorable.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon torse, dans mon dos, m'effleurant à la fois avec crainte et curiosité, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre. Puis ses doigts revinrent glisser sur les boutons de ma chemise sans toutefois les ouvrir. Sa respiration était lourde, et la mienne... Chaque inspiration m'emplissait de son odeur.

Je la renversai soudain sur le canapé, profitant de sa légèreté et de l'effet de surprise pour la coucher sur le dos et m'installer au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses ; ma bouche se posa sur sa clavicule, et ma langue traça un chemin jusqu'à sa poitrine rebondie toujours recouverte de sa robe ; un mamelon pointa à travers le fin tissu, et je le mordillai. La main qui était toujours entre ses cuisses remonta jusqu'à son entrejambe, et mon pouce effleura de la dentelle, me faisant grogner.

Ses doigts semblèrent s'animer, malgré tout toujours tremblants et hésitants, et déboutonnèrent lentement ma chemise alors qu'elle cherchait mon regard ; je fixai ses yeux bruns, et un sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres.

« On n'est pas obligés de faire ça, tu sais ? » Soufflai-je d'une voix veloutée.

Elle se figea d'un coup, ses pupilles soudain dilatées par une certaine peur.

« Je n'attends rien de toi... Si tu crois que... Je vais te harceler par la suite. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas réellement sûr de comprendre, puis je fis une moue.

« Tu penses que je vais être si mauvais que ça que tu n'auras pas envie de remettre le couvert ? »

Le désir chassa peu à peu la peur dans ses prunelles chocolatées, et elle rougit légèrement.

« Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être un bon coup, alors juger de tes performances... »

Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et j'en profitai pour installer ma bouche dans le creux de son cou, là où son odeur était la plus forte. J'embrassai longuement sa peau bouillante tout en cherchant dans son dos la fermeture de sa robe ; mes doigts rencontrèrent un petit bouton qu'ils ouvrirent, puis une fermeture qu'ils firent glisser, et enfin je pus faire glisser ma main le long de la courbure de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins.

« Tu as toujours envie de moi, Bella ? » Questionnai-je.

Elle acquiesça, les yeux brillants, le souffle court.

« Alors prends juste ce que tu veux... On se préoccupera du reste plus tard. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, toujours sans réellement l'embrasser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure ; les miennes brûlaient de l'envie de plus, mais j'aimais cette sensation.

Cette frustration.

La main que était plongée au creux de ses reins remonta, et je dégageai une de ses épaules de la robe ouverte, découvrant un globe laiteux emprisonné dans de la dentelle noire ; j'eus un petit sourire, et ma langue traça le bord du soutien-gorge.

Ses mains, timides, s'agrippaient à mes cheveux, à une épaule, et j'émis un grondement de plaisir quand ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon cuir chevelu et que son corps frémit contre le mien.

J'avais presque oublié.

Ce que c'était de caresser pour la première fois un corps ; de le découvrir lentement, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis de découvrir son odeur et son goût. Cette sensation étrange de faim. Et le plaisir de sentir sa partenaire répondre à ses caresses...

Mes mains passèrent soudain sous les fesses de Bella, et je me relevai en la soulevant, l'obligeant à croiser ses longues jambes autour de mes hanches. Ma tête dans son cou, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à...

La chambre d'amis.

Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de faire l'amour à une autre femme dans le lit que j'avais partagé avec Kate. Pas encore.

Je fis descendre Bella de mon corps le temps de lui retirer sa robe, et elle se mordilla la lèvre quand je la couchai sur le lit froid ; je terminai de déboutonner ma chemise, et m'en débarrassai d'un geste avant de me coucher au-dessus d'elle, le sang en feu.

Ses mains tracèrent des arabesques tremblantes sur mes pectoraux, mon dos, avant de descendre sur ma taille et mes abdominaux ; je contractai mes muscles, sentant mon désir gonfler pour elle, toujours emprisonné dans mon pantalon et mon boxer.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son corps fin, et glissèrent sur la peau laiteuse, au grain pur.

Bella Swan n'était pas parfaite, non. Son corps n'était pas pulpeux ou d'une beauté provocatrice.

Elle était harmonieuse. Toute en finesse et en douceur. Le genre de beauté simple qui m'attirait et m'hypnotisait.

Mes doigts tracèrent rêveusement les courbes de son corps, puis le désir s'intensifia, sa respiration s'accéléra, et je la débarrassai de son soutien-gorge de dentelle pour pouvoir prendre à pleine bouche un de ses tétons tendus. Son corps s'arqua contre le mien, ses hanches se plaquant aux miennes, et le brûlure du frottement de nos deux sexes encore recouverts me fit grogner.

Je m'éloignai d'elle pour descendre le long de son corps, m'enivrant de cette douceur de soie et de ces frissons qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ; ses mains se crispèrent de nouveau dans mes cheveux, et je mordillai son sexe enflé à travers le fin tissu de son shorty, lui arrachant mon prénom dans un murmure.

La petite pièce coordonnée au soutien-gorge atterrit au pied du lit, et je glissai un doigt le long de son intimité, la faisant sangloter ; chacun des petits sons qu'elle émettait m'ensorcelait, et ce fut avec un désir passionné que je passai ma langue sur son intimité bouillante tout en la pénétrant de deux doigts inquisiteurs.

Elle se cambra plus violemment, et nos corps s'entrechoquèrent ; ses mains se resserrèrent dans mes cheveux, et au bout d'une minute du traitement que je lui infligeais, elle releva ma tête dans un petit cri de plaisir avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ses mains s'animèrent d'un coup, tremblant en défaisant la boucle de ma ceinture, et je l'aidai à me débarrasser de mon pantalon et de mon sous-vêtement d'un geste ; ses doigts se recroquevillèrent sur ma virilité, et ce fut à mon tour de grogner son prénom.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus de mots.

Sa main autour de moi, montant et descendant à une cadence effrénée.

Le regard d'avertissement que je lui lançai, la faisant se figer et me lâcher.

La façon dont je lui écartai les jambes pour me glisser entre elles.

La façon dont elle les replia autour de moi, m'emprisonnant comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que je foute le camp.

Et le premier coup de rein. La sensation à la fois familière et inédite de pénétrer en quelqu'un... De pénétrer en elle.

Les gémissements étouffés. Les respirations laborieuses. Les soupirs de plaisir et de désir.

Les va-et-vient enflammés. Cette façon dont son corps se tourna parfaitement quand je la fis placer sur le ventre et relevai ses fesses, comme si elle avait anticipé ce que j'allais lui demander.

De nouveau ce plaisir un peu inédit de la sentir si serrée autour de moi.

La chaleur qui montait, le sang qui tourbillonnait dans nos tempes.

Puis la façon dont elle se cambra violemment, alors que ses parois se resserraient autour de moi, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Mon propre orgasme, étouffé dans son épaule.

Et la façon dont le plaisir redescendit lentement, alors que l'air frais venait caresser nos deux corps.

Je voulus m'éloigner d'elle une fois que mes muscles acceptèrent de bouger de nouveau, pour la laisser respirer, mais elle se colla contre moi. Et je remontai machinalement la couverture sur nous, avant de glisser mes bras autour de sa taille et de la rapprocher de mon corps, soupirant une dernière fois avant que le sommeil ne me gagne.

**oOo**

Ce fut le bruit insistant d'un vibreur qui nous tira de notre sommeil, et Bella grommela quelque chose, maudissant la personne qui osait l'appeler _ce matin-là_ en particulier, alors que son portable était resté posé quelque part dans le salon.

Plus tard, nous allions apprendre que c'était Rosalie qui avait essayé de la joindre, trois fois.

Plus tard, nous lirions un SMS dans lequel était écrit un truc comme "Quand tu seras redescendue du septième ciel, tu penseras à me prévenir que tu es bien rentrée hier et qu'Edward est un aussi bon coup que ce dont il a l'air. P.S : Jane est chez son voisin. Et ça fait cinq minutes que leur dispute a cessé...". Cela nous ferait sourire, puis nous remettrions le couvert.

Mais pour l'instant, nous restâmes juste serrés l'un contre l'autre, savourant le bonheur paisible d'une page qui se tourne et d'une nouvelle histoire qui commence...

_**The End**_


End file.
